Never again
by lil washu-chan1
Summary: When Kagome tells Inu that she loves him he throws it in her face and lets Kikyo join the group. Now Kagome is out to prove that she's not a weak girl like evryone thinks she is!
1. Inuyasha the BAKA!

Kagome promised herself she would not cry. She was always the fragile little girl. The one who was always kidnapped or hurt. Well no more! If she was going to cry than it would be her last time. "Inuyasha." She mumbled while her voice was still shaky. She knew he did this just to spite her. Because of their last "conversation".  
  
---: ---: FLASHBACK-- --: ---: ---:  
  
"Inuyasha can we talk?" Kagome asked him. He looked worried and was sniffing the air furiously. "Not now." He said. Kagome frowned. It took her a day and a half to muster up the courage to finally admit that she was in love with him and she'd be damned if she was just going to let it slip away. "It's important." She said and he sighed deeply. "What?" he snapped. "I uh, I know that we have been traveling for a while and uh that um--"  
  
"Spit it out!" Inuyasha yelled with impatience.  
  
"Okay! Look I just want you to know that I care for you. Oh hell with it I love you." She said and waited for his response. She assumed that he would hug her and admit that he loved her too but that didn't come. Instead she heard laughter. She gawked at him and he fell to the floor laughing. He looked up and had tears in his eyes. Kagome felt her heart break into a million pieces. "You're laughing at me? After all that time I took to tell you how I really feel you go and laugh at me?" she asked shocked. "Stupid girl. What were you expecting? That I'd sweep you off your feet and marry you?" he asked sarcastically. "Go cry or something. Kikyo's near. Now that's a real woman." He said and leapt off. Stupidly Kagome obeyed. She ran to the river and cried her heart out.  
  
Later that night when everyone was eating dinner Inuyasha returned. "Look and listen cause I'm only saying this once." Inuyasha said and made sure all eyes were on him. "From now on Kikyo will be traveling with us. She's mended her ways and wants to help us gather the Shikon no Tama." He said and Kikyo stepped into the firelight. Inuyasha took a side-glance at Kagome's pain-stricken face and smiled. No one did anything to object but Sango shifted uncomfortably knowing what her best friend felt. Yet Kagome was silent the whole time. She said nothing at all and when it was time to sleep she just crawled into her sleeping bag and layed with her back faced to everyone. Letting no one know that she was crying. Shippo noticed and layed next her. She hugged him like a teddy bear and held on to him for comfort. Then when Miroku and Sango fell asleep and Inuyasha and Kikyo went away to be alone she got up grabbed her bow and arrows. She didn't care about her overstuffed backpack. "Where you going?" Shippo whispered sleepily. "On a trip. far away." Kagome said blankly. Shippo then hopped into her arms. "Wherever you go I go." Shippo said and fell back asleep. Kagome smiled. She then took some clothing out of her bag and stuffed into her sleeping bag making it look like it was occupied. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to tell until he was up close since her scent was all over it. She then looked around one last time and walked away.  
  
---: ---: END FLASHBACK-- --: ---: ---:  
  
So now here she was. Walking with the sleeping Shippo in her hands. She looked for a place to settle down for the night since she was getting exhausted. She then tripped over something. More of a someone. "What the hell?" he said. He woke up and realized what happened. "Sorry." Kagome said giving a tired smile. The man stood up and looked own at her. He was a couple of inches taller. He stretched and yawned. "You should watch where your going." He advised. Then began walking away. Kagome nodded and followed. "What do you think your doing?" he asked turning around. "Going with you Inuyasha. Lets make camp." She said sleepily. "Inu-who?" he asked back. "Inuyasha. I'm tired. Just let me sleep." She said and fell into his arms passing out from walking so much. The man picked her up and smiled. "Interesting behavior." He said and walked away with the girl and kitsune in his arms.  
  
------*-------*--------*----------*-----------*-------*---------*----------- --*  
  
Well what do you think? Does it stay or go? C'mon tell me to continue! 


	2. Train me

A/N: I didn't expect to get so many reviews at one time! But I'm glad I did. Thanks for the tips and nice reviews. I'll work my ass off to make my readers happy so if you don't like anything tell me and I'll see what I can do. By the way I know Inuyasha is OOC but I jus needed a REALLY evil reason to make Kagome leave. If you want IY/KA fic then let me know!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Kagome wake up!" little Shippo yelled. He licked her cheek repeatedly trying to get her attention. Kagome began to stir. "Cut it out." she murmured in her sleep. Shippo sighed and thought of the only way to wake her up. Her firmly bit her finger.  
  
"OW!!!" Kagome said waking up with a start. Tears brimming in her eyes. "What you do that for?" she asked him. Shippo frowned. "I needed to wake you up. I'm sorry Kagome." He said and began to wail. "Shhhh! It's okay Shippo." Kagome said hugging him. She then noticed where she was. It seemed like a house but there was no doors or windows. The whole thing was made out of thick wood and smelled of pinesap. "Where are we?" she asked the kitsune. "I don't know." Shippo replied truthfully.  
  
"Ah so your awake." Came a male voice. Kagome and Shippo looked around the strange room but saw no one. "W-who's there?" Kagome asked nervously. "Just me." Came the reply. "And you are.?"Kagome asked back trying to find some other form of life besides her and the fox. "Good question!" the voice said. "What am I? Am I a human or a demon? Am I a god or a mortal? Do I roam upon the dead or feast upon the living? What am I? Or an even better question, what are we all?" The voice questioned. It seemed to come from all over the room. Then he appeared.  
  
He had long jet-black hair that reached down to the middle of his back and wore a black kimono that seemed a bit big for him. On his side hung a sword and he wore beads around his neck. He was the human Inuyasha! "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in shock. "There you go again! Calling me that Inu-gasha guy or whatever." He said giving a small smile of amusement.  
  
Shippo ran and sniffed at him. "He's not Inuyasha. He smells like the forest." Shippo declared. "It has to be him. There's no way that he could look so much--" but Kagome didn't finish her sentence. She looked right into his eyes and noticed that they were silver. No gold when he was a hanyou and no black when he was human. Just beautiful silver. "Your not him." She stated. "That's right! I'm not him. Whoever HIM is. My name is Negota. NE-GOT-AH!" he stated becoming a bit agitated. "You right. Inuyasha was cuter... Much cuter." Kagome said and slunk down against the nearest wall. "What you say?" Negoda said getting angry. He then disappeared. Kagome looked around in shock. "Hey where you go?" she asked and Shippo began sniffing the air. "I can't trace him He smells too much like the forest!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly he was visible again. Right in Kagome's face. She let out a startled cry and pushed her hand in his face and unleashed her miko powers. Negoda flew back and landed on the hard wooden floor. He sat up and rubbed his cheek. "What the hell are you?" he asked. Kagome stood and gave a proud smile. "I'm a miko! So don't mess with me." She said and Shippo nodded. "Miko or not your not that strong. If I had intentions of killing you then you would be dead by now. That only felt like a pinch." Negoda said standing up one again. Kagome frowned. It was true. She had always depended on Inuyasha protecting her that she neglected training her own miko powers.  
  
"But I will admit. You got a bit of untapped power in there. With a bit of work you could be ass good as me." Negoda said gloating. Kagome thought for a while. "Are you a dog demon too?" she asked. "What does this have to do with me training you?" Negoda asked back. "Nothing." She replied and looked at Shippo. Shippo nodded his approval. "I like him. He smells nice." Shippo admitted. Kagome looked at her hand. If she could strengthen her power then she could prove to Inuyasha and everyone else that she wasn't that little girl who always needed watching over. She extended her hand. "Alright then. Let's begin."  
  
--------------- --------------------------------- - ------------------------ -------------------------------  
  
Lol I couldn't help but repeat a bit of the first episode! Well R&R I wanna know if I should describe the training or skip up to the part where Kagome shows up and surprises everyone. C YA! 


	3. The pit and pitiful dinner

A/N: I really don't have anything to say. I refuse to put a disclaimer because it makes me cry. ~Cries~ so this is the first and last time that I'm disclaiming for this story. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! BUT I DO OWN NEGODA MUAHAHAHAHA ok I'm done. By the way in the last chapter I made a typo! His name is NegoDa not NegoTa. Sorry.  
"Again Kagome." Negoda said pacing around the room. Shippo sat on his shoulder and watched intently. "Will she be okay?" he asked and Negoda nodded. He noticed Kagome stopped and was panting heavily. She was in a huge pit in the floor that Negoda had suddenly made appear. It was so deep that to Negoda and Shippo, Kagome only looked like a speck from where they were standing. "Don't you dare stop!" Negoda yelled down to the bottom.  
  
"Give me a break I'm tired!" Kagome's voice echoed up the pit. She sat down and breathed deeply. She then mumbled something.  
  
"I heard that." Negoda said from the top. "Now because of your rude language you must start again. NOW BEGIN" Negoda yelled and Kagome stood up. She placed her hand on the bottom of the pit and concentrated. Her hand began to glow its pink color and Kagome pushed upon the floor. Her power began to grow and help her push making Kagome rise. She rose at least three feet before her power gave out and she dropped to the floor. The bottom momentarily became soft and Kagome bounced on it like she was in a bowl of jelly. Then when she was at a safe enough level it hardened once more.  
  
"You're getting better." Negoda said. He then turned to Shippo. "How much has she risen in the last sixteen hours?" He asked. Shippo thought and then counted off his fingers. "I think maybe a centimeter or two." He finally stated. Negoda sighed. "You can rest now." He said and the bottom of the pit began to rise like an elevator until it was at the exact level of the floor. It closed together and resumed its natural state as if there was never a hole in the first place. Kagome fell back on the floor and closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, Negoda you jerk you killed her!" Shippo yelled and started hitting the top of Negoda's head with his tiny fists. Negoda took a close look at Kagome. "She isn't dead. Just exhausted." He confirmed.  
  
"Food. Now." Kagome said with her eyes still closed. At first it came out like moan or an insult but it began to become understandable. "Say please." Negoda teased. You could see a vein ticking over Kagome's eye as she scowled. "Food. Now. Please. Jerk" she said and Negoda nodded.  
  
"I'll except that for now." He said and threw her something blue and tiny. It landed on Kagome's belly and she grabbed it. She opened her eyes to reveal a tiny blue berry. "What in the hell is this?" she asked now furious. "That's dinner." Negoda said confused. "YOU CALL THIS DINNER?" The now energetic Kagome said standing up. "Yeah." Negoda replied honestly.  
  
"What? Can't we have some fish or some wild boar or something?" Kagome asked. Negoda pointed to a corner. "You mean like that?" he asked and Kagome began to drool. In the corner there was a table with all kinds of food on it. Chicken, fish, rice, and a lot more. Kagome started walking but Negoda stopped her. "No food for the trainee. Just for me and the fox." Negoda said. Kagome grew furious. "WELL THEN I QUIT!" she yelled and ran towards the food. She picked up a chicken leg and started moving it towards her mouth when Negoda said something. She looked at him. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I said are you giving up that easy? After one day of true hard work you just give up?" he asked. Kagome thought about this. Was she really that weak? Slowly she put down the chicken leg and looked at the berry. Then she put the berry in her mouth and ate it. "Good girl," Negoda said smiling. "Now back in the pit." 


	4. Inuyasha and Kagome admit thier love for...

A/N: If you want a disclaimer then read the last damn chapter.  
  
Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. In all that time Kagome learned many new things. She learned how to control her weight. She could be as light as a feather, which would make her float momentarily, or become so heavy that the ground would begin to give way under her feet. Not only did she strengthen her powers from her hands but also she learned how to use it in her eyes, which could make her see things that others can't, and in her mouth, making a new weapon. Soon enough Negoda took Kagome out from solitary training and began to do combat training, which increased her speed and archery. He then taught her how to use her energy to dissolve momentarily only to materialize in another place.  
  
"Very good." Negoda panted as he materialized. Kagome did the same but she wasn't as exhausted. For the last eight hours they had been fighting. First Negoda had the upper hand but in the end Kagome won. "Too good." He added. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Alright then. You always said that the winner chooses the next activity." Kagome said. Negoda nodded. "Well then I want you to answer my question." Kagome decided and waited for his reply. When he said nothing Kagome decided to continue. "What are you?" she asked and Negoda looked away.  
  
"Let's continue." Negoda said and got into battle stance. "Hey wait you didn't answer!" the miko protested. "This has nothing to do with training." Negoda said dismissively and he lunged at Kagome. She jumped higher than she ever could a few weeks ago and did a bunch of twirls in the air. She landed gracefully but was kicked down by Negoda.  
  
Flipping over quickly she dodged the punches he threw at her and kneed him in his chest. Negoda flew back having the breath knocked out of him. He stood up again and in his hands appeared an arrow and bow. He shot at Kagome and she caught the arrow and broke it in half. Then threw the pointed end at Negoda. It pinned his Kimono in the wall and he was stuck.  
  
"You're unfair! I told you everything about Inuyasha but you can't tell me what you are. You're obviously not a youkai and definitely not human. Tell me!" Kagome demanded. Negoda pulled the arrow from his kimono and smiled. "Kagome maybe we should train in the forest today. The object of the game is to pin me again. Though now I'll be invisible." Negoda instructed. "How will I see you?" Kagome asked. She had learned to love new challenges and forgot about all her questions. "Take Shippo. By now my forest scent will smell greater to him than the rest of the forest." He suggested. Shippo started dancing. "FINALLY! I GET TO DO SOMETHING!" he shouted.  
  
----------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------- - ------------------------  
  
It had been two whole months since Shippo and Kagome had disappeared from the group. Inuyasha had told Miroku and Sango not to look for them. He said he didn't care what happened to them. Though he knew inside he was feeling very guilty. He was slowly admitting that he missed her. Even though Kikyo was by his side. She was boring and supposed to be dead. She hardly ever argued or wanted to smile and laugh. He now realized that he always wanted Kikyo to act like Kagome. To be cheery and optimistic rather than serious. So late at night he would search for her. Sniffing the air desperately to just get a whiff of her beautiful scent. Instead of the clay and dirt smell of Kikyo. Though now he was giving up hope. Slowly realizing that he may never see Kagome again.  
  
As Kikyo walked an arrow flew past her and landed in a tree just inches from her nose. A hooded figure jumped up from where she was hiding and stood on the arrow. "He was just here!" she yelled in anger. 'I know that voice.' Inuyasha thought. He drew Tetsuiga.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked but Kagome didn't answer. She was too busy concentrating. "If I use my powers to see him then I won't be able to pin him with a regular arrow." She thought aloud. "Shippo where is he?" she called into the bushes. Everyone but Kikyo gasped in surprise. Shippo came and hopped on Kagome's head. He smelled the air.  
  
"Up there!" he pointed to a tree. Kagome aimed. "I'm gonna win this one!" she shouted but Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist making the arrow bounce off into a different direction. "What you do that for?" Kagome asked angrily. Inuyasha tore back her hood to reveal Kagome's soft and long raven hair. She scowled.  
  
"Incoming!" Shippo yelled as an arrow zoomed towards Kagome. Thinking fast she caught it and shot it back in the same direction. The arrow suddenly slowed down and then stopped in mid air. Kagome smiled and Shippo danced. Negoda materialized.  
  
"Alright you win," he said pulling the arrow out from his shoulder. "A real dinner for you tonight." He rewarded her and Kagome began to dance too. She then realized where she was and who she was around. Looking at Sango she smiled and they both ran into a hug.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sango asked after they broke away. "Through hell and back." Kagome replied. She then ran and hugged Miroku. "Normally I would feel on you right now but after what you just did I'm a bit afraid." he admitted and Kagome laughed. She then looked at Inuyasha. He folded his arms and scowled. Kagome frowned. He didn't look happy that she was back. "Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "Feh." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Negoda then dropped down. "So that's the infamous Inuyasha that I've heard so much about?" He asked Kagome and she nodded. He looked Inuyasha up and down. "He isn't that strong." Negoda confirmed. Inuyasha grew angry. "What did you just say?" he asked. Suddenly the ground began to shake.  
  
"An earthquake!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"No, were under attack!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Negoda can we eat now?" Kagome asked rubbing her stomach and everyone face faulted.  
  
----------- -------------------------- ---------------------------------- -- --------------------------------  
  
Everyone watched wide-eyed as they saw Kagome eat. She stuffed everything in her mouth at one time and only chewed twice before swallowing. "Food never tasted so good." She admitted when she was done. Negoda put down his ramen and sighed.  
  
"Now that you are full perhaps you will remember your manners and introduce me." Negoda said and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Sorry," she said and stood up. "Sango and Miroku meet my mentor and friend Negoda." Kagome said pointing to each person as she spoke his or her name. Negoda nudged Kagome and pointed to the corner where Inuyasha and Kikyo sat. Kagome scowled and said something so low that not even Inuyasha could hear.  
  
"I heard you. But they didn't. So kindly repeat yourself." Negoda said. "Well if you heard me there's no reason to repeat myself now is there?" Kagome asked smartly. Negoda sent her a death glare. "For your rudeness tomorrow we start one hour early." He said and Kagome sat down again. "You can start but I'm not." Kagome argued.  
  
"Then start now, Kagome." Negoda instructed. "What? You must be out your god damned mind." Kagome argued. "NOW!" Negoda screamed and Kagome sighed. She stood up and walked off. Shippo bounded after her. "She needs to learn respect." Negoda said. "I may be her friend but I'm not taking it easy on her." He admitted. Inuyasha growled and said something. "She may be hard headed but a wench she is not. " Negoda answered. Inuyasha blushed angrily.  
  
Everyone but Inuyasha was asleep when Kagome came back. Inuyasha could smell the sweat and perspiration off of her. Kagome put down a sleeping Shippo and whispered something into Negoda's ear. He nodded and Kagome left once again. Inuyasha decided to follow.  
  
When Kagome reached a pond she felt it with her hand. "Too cold." She said and pink magic began to flow from her hands making the water bubble and steam. She shed her clothing and stepped in. "Alright, Inuyasha you can look now." She called into the tree where the hanyou was hiding. Inuyasha panicked. If he moved she would sit him. So he stayed where he was. Kagome sighed. "Have it your way." Kagome said. She felt as if she had finally gotten over him. She didn't care if he was with Kikyo or not. She would only be a fool to wait around for him to return feelings that he didn't feel.  
  
After some time Inuyasha jumped down and landed on a boulder. "What do you think your doing?" he asked. "Taking a bath." Came the smart reply. "You know what I mean! whose this Negoda guy. You should've stayed here with us." He pointed out. Kagome looked away. "I'm not needed. You have Kikyo." She said. Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He remembered smiling as he watched Kagome's hurt face when he brought Kikyo into the group. "Look, maybe I said some things that I didn't mean." Inuyasha said waiting for Kagome's reply. "Is that some kind of apology?" she asked.  
  
"I don't apologize."  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stood up and grabbed her clothes. Inuyasha looked away blushing deep red. "I'm not the same shy and fragile girl that you once knew, Inuyasha. I believe in apologies. Not in false hope. I'm not going to hope that if I come back that you would leave Kikyo and be with me. I'm not going to hope that you would someday love me like the way I USED to love you. I've changed and you haven't. So I'll move on and find my happiness elsewhere while you stay with your dead love." She said and started walking away.  
  
"You still love me." Inuyasha called after her making her stop in her tracks. "That Negoda guy kinda resembles me doesn't he?" he asked stubbornly. "Yea. He's like you, Inuyasha. Only ten times better." She whispered and walked back towards came.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. He wanted Kagome to stay. To stay with the group so that he could protect her. So that she could give him a purpose in life. And most of all he wanted to prove to her that he needed her. That he loved her.  
  
-------------- --------------- -------------------- ------------------------ --- -----------------------------  
  
R&R how was this chapter? 


	5. If curiousity killed the cat then jealou...

To the lawyers: If you want a disclaimer than take your disclaiming ass to chapter 3.  
  
As soon as the sun came up Negoda woke Kagome.  
  
"Hey I get an hour off today because I did an hour last night!" she protested making Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku awaken. "Keep your voice down." Negoda said. Kagome nodded. Shippo just went right back to sleep. Miroku and Inuyasha were curious to what Kagome was doing so they stayed awake. "You did an hour last night for being rude. So let's go. Warm ups first and then solitary. Perhaps combat if we have time." He explained and Kagome rose and began to stretch. When she was ready Negoda grabbed her hand and ran his finger on her palm. Pink power began to circulate all over Kagome's body. Inuyasha felt a growl rising in his throat. He didn't want that so called "look-a-like" touching Kagome.  
  
Negoda then stepped back a few feet and then a pit appeared in the floor. Kagome jumped down into it. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled sprinting towards the edge of the hole. He saw how deep it was and then glared at Negoda. "What did you do to her?" he asked angrily. "She's just training. She'll be out in a while." Negoda said and went back to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha paced around the hole for hours. Who knew what she was doing down there. He couldn't even see her moving around. The hole seemed endless. "Your moving around is irritating me." Negoda said with his eyes closed. Inuyasha only glared at him. "Get her out." He said after a few moments. "It's only been four hours." Negoda said looking at the sky. "Get her out NOW" Inuyasha said his voice rising. "It wouldn't hurt for you to use manners." Negoda replied. Inuyasha ran and grabbed Negoda by the front of his Kimono. "I said now." He growled. Negoda pushed Inuyasha off of him. "Don't touch me." He said making Inuyasha boil with anger. He was just about to punch Negoda when Miroku jumped in the way.  
  
"Now gentlemen. There is no need to fight." He said calmly. Inuyasha folded his arms and scowled. Miroku turned his attention to Negoda. "May Kagome join us for breakfast?" Miroku asked. Negoda thought for a moment then looked at Inuyasha. He then snapped his fingers and the pit began to rise. When it reached the top Kagome looked confused and sweaty. "Negoda?" she asked. "Your friends want you to have breakfast with them." He explained. Kagome suddenly brightened up. "You mean I can?" she asked. Small meals came with her training. Very small meals. It was a treat to eat a real breakfast. "I don't see why not." Negoda said. Kagome ran and hugged him then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, Thank you!" she yelled in excitement and ran to go freshen up by the river.  
  
Inuyasha watched her sadly. Kagome used to smile at him like that. He then looked at Negoda with a look that wanted to kill. Negoda was helping Sango set up. He should be honored to get a kiss from Kagome. Maybe if Inuyasha hadn't been so mean then he would be in Negoda's place. Maybe..  
  
--------- ------ - --------------------- ------------------------- ------- ---------------------------------  
  
When breakfast was finished Kagome and Negoda began combat training. He was showing her how to punch using her miko powers. "No, Kagome you have to punch like this." He said. He went behind Kagome and wrapped his hand around her waist. Then using his other hand he steadied Kagome's fist. He placed his chin on her collarbone so that when he spoke he was right next to her ear. Kagome would've blushed if she weren't concentrating so hard. Inuyasha was growling. Negoda showed Kagome how to punch correctly and waves of pink power flew out of her hand. It broke a tree in half. He then let go of her and let her try it on her own. But Kagome couldn't do it. She kept trying but it wouldn't work.  
  
"Worthless." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome looked at him. "What did you say?" she asked angrily. "Your training is worthless." Inuyasha said loudly so that everyone could hear. "Oh okay. Just because I train it's worthless?" Kagome asked angrily. Her fist glowing pink. " That just applies to everything I do doesn't it?" she asked. "When I do something it's worthless." She shouted. Angry tears brimming in her eyes. "Well I'm so sorry, Inuyasha! I didn't know that everything I do is worthless to you. Including me!" She said and punched the air. Pink waves flew out f her hand and demolished the boulder Inuyasha was standing next to. "But incase you didn't know... I don't care what you think." She looked at Negoda who nodded and used her powers to disappear.  
  
"You jerk!" Shippo said jumping on Inuyasha's head and biting his ears. Inuyasha tossed the kitsune into Negoda and jumped into a tree. Shippo whispered something to Negoda and he nodded and whispered something back. Shippo bounded off into a direction. 'He must be going to Kagome' he thought and took off after Shippo.  
  
--------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------------- --- ---------------------------  
  
When Shippo found Kagome she was crying. Shippo gave her a hug. "Don't cry. Inuyasha is a jerk. He's just mean. Today we leave and Negoda promised to take us to the next village. Remember? There's a festival tonight." The little fox tried cheering her up. She put on fake smile to make him feel as if he helped her out. "Thanks, Shippo. I'm okay now. Go tell the group that I'll come back in a while." She said and he ran off.  
  
Inuyasha then jumped down. For a while they just sat in silence. Then Kagome got up and began walking away. "Wait." Inuyasha said. He turned to face her. "I didn't know that this whole training thing was so important to you." He said lowly. He was trying to apologize but it was a pathetic attempt. "There's a lot f things you don't know." She replied quietly. "I know that you still love me." Inuyasha replied. Kagome looked at him angrily.  
  
"Lying to yourself isn't healthy."  
  
" I'm not lying Kagome. If you didn't care about what I think of you then you wouldn't of destroyed that boulder. Your just jealous."  
  
"Me jealous? I don't see anything to be jealous of."  
  
"Me and Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo! You think this is about her? No. You're wrong. I could never be jealous f you and her. NEVER YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  
  
"You don't have to scream."  
  
"YES I DO! BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"I don't." Kagome said crying. "I don't." she repeated herself. She sat down and hugged her knees. "I hate you, Inuyasha." She whispered. Inuyasha again felt a pang of guilt. "You always do this. Always making me cry. Always making me think that I wasn't good enough for you. That Kikyo was always better than me. Though now I see that people love me for who I am. That I don't need you. Yet you can still make me cry. You still treat me like I'm beneath you." She said. "Why?" she asked him. Inuyasha could find nothing to say. He didn't know how to answer such a question. "Don't answer. I don't care." Kagome said.  
  
"I--" Inuyasha began but Kagome disappeared again leaving Inuyasha alone. "I'm sorry Kagome. I love you" Inuyasha finished. But the words never reached her ears. They just blew away with the wind. 


	6. Shippo has women problems

A/N:I can only update on weekend now! Sorry but grades come first. Or an ass whoopin from my momma! The races for pairings are on! N/K or I/K? YOU CHOOSE!!!! Current scores are below!  
  
When Inuyasha returned everyone was watching Kagome and Negoda fight. Every few seconds Kagome would pause and wipe tears from her eyes and then attack again. Negoda jumped kicked Kagome and she flew into the ground. Kagome jumped up but was punched down again. Negoda punched again but Kagome rolled over and Negoda's fist broke into the ground. She jumped up and kicked him but he blocked and slammed her into the ground again.  
  
"Hey stop!" Inuyasha said charging. He took Negoda by surprise and got him square in the jaw. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Negoda asked. "You're hurting her!" Inuyasha called out in Kagome's defense.  
  
"Inuyasha? You really do care about me don't you?" Kagome asked. She ran over and gave him a long kiss. "Yes Kagome. I love you. I'll never leave you or make fun of you again." He said. THE END!  
  
SIKE! NAH I'M JUST FUCKIN WITH YA. THAT SHIT WOULD BE MESSED UP IF IT HAPPENED!!!  
  
What really happened was:  
  
"Hey stop!" Inuyasha said charging. He took Negoda by surprise and got him square in the jaw. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Negoda asked. "You're hurting her!" Inuyasha called out in Kagome's defense.  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled making Inuyasha slam into the ground. Negoda smiled. "Interesting." He said. Inuyasha got up. "What you do that for?" he asked angrily. Kagome only wiped a bit of blood from her mouth and smiled at Negoda. He slammed her so hard her tooth was feeling loose.  
  
"Negoda."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Behind you!" Kagome yelled. Negoda turned to see none other than Kagome. She got him square in the nose. Her previous image dissolved into pink smoke. Everyone just gawked. Shippo yawned. Negoda stood up and grabbed his now broken nose. He pushed firmly and snapped it back into place. "Good!" he exclaimed. "When did you master that one?" he asked. Kagome smiled proudly. "When you punished me." She answered. "Shippo helped me out. That leaf thing he does was the technique. Only I use my powers." She said. That's why Shippo yawned. He knew about it all along.  
  
"Well im proud of you." Negoda said and gave Kagome a hug. Inuyasha felt his growl rising but Kikyo grabbed his arm affectionately. He scowled instead. Then a burst of white light came hurtling through the air. It tackled Kagome and sent her flying. Inuyasha was by her side in a heartbeat but he then realized that she was okay. In fact she was laughing. "Anagi stop! You know I'm ticklish." Kagome said. As the light began to fade a little girl took its place. She had long black hair that was tied back with a red ribbon.  
  
Shippo raced behind Miroku and tried to hide. "Not uh my little boyfriend!" the girl called. She ran behind Miroku and began kissing Shippo all over his face. Shippo sighed and scowled. Sango and Kagome laughed at the cuteness of it all. Miroku also sighed. "Why can't I get it like that?" he asked himself.  
  
After a few minutes of watching Shippo being kissed the group got bored. "Alright, Anagi you can stop now." Negoda called. She gave him one last long kiss on the cheek and ran to give Negoda a hug. "Did you miss me?" she asked. " I always miss my little sister." Negoda replied. "Well then I promise to stay longer this time." She announced. Usually Anagi would drop by and visit. That's how she met Kagome and Shippo. Now as you can tell she was in love with the kitsune but Shippo wasn't really into girls at his age. (Like they always say: Girls mature faster than boys. Just look at Inuyasha.)  
  
Sango went over to Shippo. "What's the matter?'" she asked him. His scowl deepened. "I got women problems. I don't like, Anagi. She kisses me." Shippo complained.  
  
"So why don't you tell her?"  
  
"Because if she's anything like her brother she could beat me with her eyes closed."  
  
"He's got a point." Kagome said walking over. "Anagi is strong." She then smiled. "But its so cute!" she said. Shippo scowled so hard it really looked like his face would be stuck that way. " Awww c'mon, Shippo remember the festival is today." Kagome announced. He immediately brightened up.  
  
"Speaking of that we better leave. By foot it will take us a while." Negoda said. "So why don't we just materialize?" Kagome asked. "Because you can't materialize holding Shippo yet, and I can't hold two people." Negoda explained. Kagome sighed. "Baka. Anagi does it by herself and you do it with Shippo." She said. Negoda nodded. "I love that brain of yours. Sometimes." he said. Kagome laughed. "Shut up." She said playfully.  
  
Kagome said her goodbyes to Sango and Miroku. She was about to disappear when Negoda stopped her and whispered something. He then pointed to Inuyasha. "Do I have to?" she asked. Negoda gave a firm nod. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. He was about to say something when Kagome jerked his beads forward and over his head. She then broke it in half. With that she walked back over to Negoda and all at once they disappeared.  
  
"Lets get going." Inuyasha said. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice. "Where?" Sango asked. "North. We have a party to crash." ------------------------ --------------------------------------------------- --- ----------------------------  
  
I/K- 4  
  
N/K- 9  
  
I/k- 3  
  
(k is for Kikyo.) It's obvious who's winning. PLEASE VOTE! The winner will be chosen in the next 2 chapters! 


	7. The apple and the heart

A/N: Hello! Okay I have many results for the pairings! Scores are at the end of chapter. I can only update on weekends. SO expect 1 chapter on Sat. One on Sunday.  
  
When the group arrived, Inuyasha sped off to look for Kagome. The festival had not started yet but there were many people who were helping setup. "Still looking for her?" came a voice. Inuyasha turned to see Negoda holding an apple.  
  
"I ain't got nothin' to say to you. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. Negoda smiled. "She doesn't want to see you," Negoda said calmly. "I need to talk to her." Inuyasha said firmly. "Why don't you just continue on your quest? You have a miko, a demon exterminator, and a monk. What else could you possibly want?" Negoda mocked. "I want Kagome." Was Inuyasha's reply. " My your selfish. Have you ever thought about what Kagome wants?" Negoda asked. Inuyasha was silent. "I thought so. Let me explain your current situation." Negoda said and took a bite out of the apple. "Pretend this is Kagome's heart."  
  
"It's an apple."  
  
"Shut up and pretend."  
  
"....."  
  
"Thank you. Now as I was saying, you see where I bit it?"  
  
"....."  
  
"You may speak."  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"That's what you did to Kagome's heart. You took a bite and spit it out."  
  
"That's nasty! I never did that! She'd be dead if I did."  
  
"Oh Kami. In other words you rejected her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now she is hurting because you keep reminding her of the mistake she made."  
  
"What does this have to do with the apple?"  
  
"Focus!"  
  
"Sorry. What mistake did she make?"  
  
"She gave you her love and trust."  
  
"......"  
  
"You want me to continue?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. You know how an apple with a piece missing starts to fester and rot?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well that's Kagome. If you keep on reminding her of the pain she went through, then she'll start hiding her true feelings and want to be alone." Negoda said. Inuyasha looked a bit confused and sad. Was he really doing this to Kagome?  
  
"If you give her time to collect herself," Negoda said, he covered the missing pieces of the apple. "And let her heal." Negoda removed his hand and the apple was whole. "Then she'll forgive you and you two can be the best of friends."  
  
"Just friends?"  
  
"Yes. You had your chance. Now let someone else have a turn." Negoda said firmly but polite. The apple burst into flower petals and slowly swayed with the wind until the fell onto the ground. "I made her remove your beads so that you can move freely without anyone or anything to hold you back. You can hold nothing against her now. Like you once did." Negoda said. Inuyasha looked away and then sprinted off. Negoda made another apple appear and threw it at a tree. A little hand caught it.  
  
"It's not polite to eavesdrop, sister." Negoda said. "Eavesdrop? Me? I was just simply collecting information." Anagi said. She bit into the apple. ' So are you the one to take a chance with Kagome?' she asked through telepathy. Negoda blushed slightly and looked away. 'I KEW IT! I knew you liked her. This is wonderful. I can marry Shippo and you can marry Kagome! Simply wonderful!' she exclaimed.  
  
'No one said ANYTHING about marriage!' Negoda thought to her. Anagi sighed. 'Men have a problem with commitment. They hate it too much!' Anagi said taking another bite. 'Tis women who have the problem. They love commitment too much.' Was Negoda's reply. Anagi rolled her eyes. 'Perhaps my methods will change the way men think.' She said and disappeared. "None of your tricks, Anagi!" Negoda yelled. He forgot to use telepathy and earned a few stares from some villagers. "Tricks? Me? I'm simply going to make tonight fun." Anagi said out loud and Negoda no longer felt her presence. Negoda sighed and walked off in search of his mischievous sister.  
  
------------------------------------------- --------------------- ---------- --------------------------------  
  
N/K-32  
  
I/K- 9  
  
I/k- 4  
  
Well even though this looks like Negoda's going to win, doesn't mean it will happen. I can twist the ending! All right I notice some of you readers are not voting! Too hard to pick? Well next chapter I'll make a new vote. Just tell me you vote for all 3 and I'll do 3 different endings. If I can get at least 20 votes then that's what I'll do. Sayonara! 


	8. Stuck on Stubborn, High on Helium, and T...

A/N: Hello! Thanks for reviewing and voting! There were some questions in my latest reviews so I'll quickly answer them and go into the chapter.  
  
Questions and answers:  
  
Anonymous Kikyochan: Materialize means to appear suddenly or take an effective form. In my story when Negoda and Kagome disappear they cannot be seen by the naked eye and when they materialize it just means there visible again.  
  
Anonymous Jenny: To clear up the voting part I'm just asking all you lovely readers to tell me which ending they would like for this story. I have four choices and I'm kind of just making it impossible for my reviewers not to vote. You don't have to vote but if you want you can vote once per chapter.  
  
End of Q&A and beginning of chapter 8:  
  
Kagome was helping with decorations when Miroku found her. He put on a lecherous smile and quietly snuck up behind Kagome. He reached out his hand near the curve of her butt when he was suddenly startled by Kagome's voice. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. I could leave you shocked and amazed with all the new painful weapons I learned." She said.  
  
Miroku's hand fell to his side and he smirked. "I believe you. Just by detecting my presence has shown me that your powers have grown a lot." He admitted. Kagome turned and smiled. "Thank you." She said. Miroku's face now turned serious. "Inuyasha is looking for you." He informed her. Kagome's smile turned into a stubborn frown. "Well let him look. " she said.  
  
"Kagome perhaps you should talk to him." Miroku suggested gently.  
  
"I'm through talking with him, Miroku. He just doesn't get it. It's like talking to a wall." She complained. Miroku sighed. "You're like talking to a wall. I know he hurt you but your problems will not go away by ignoring them. Believe me. I know." He said and began to stare at the beads on his hand. Kagome stared at his sad expression and began to wonder what she could do to make him worry less. Then an idea popped into her head.  
  
"Miroku do you know how it feels to be hurt and rejected?" Kagome asked. If she played this carefully she could make two people very happy. "Yes," was his answer "Many women have turned away because of my curse. Perhaps that's why I keep faking the act of lecheries. Thinking that I can have pleasure and warmth from a woman for just a while. Though in the end I'm alone again." He said quietly. Kagome grew nervous. She never knew the deep parts of Miroku and it was scaring the hell out of her.  
  
"Okay Miroku. Well if you liked this girl but she was always flirting with other men and sometimes flirted with you how would you feel?" she asked, desperate to change the subject. "I would feel used! What kind of jerk does that to someone?" Miroku asked. It took all of Kagome's strength to keep a straight face. "You." Was all she could say or else she would bust out laughing.  
  
"I don't do tha- -" Miroku was interrupted. Kagome grabbed both his hands and looked him dead in the eye. "Fair lady will you bear my child?" she asked in a deep voice. She was obviously mocking him. "Oh." Miroku said. "So are you saying that I do this while the woman who likes me sits back and watches painfully?" he asked. Kagome nodded. Suddenly Miroku pulled her into a hug. "Kagome I had no idea you had feelings for me!" he exclaimed. Kagome had the biggest sweat drop in history.  
  
"Not me you idiot it's- -" but she was cut off. Shippo bumped into Miroku and knocked him over making him and Kagome land on the ground. Miroku's heavy self was laying on Kagome and she was pushing him off and gasping for air. "Hide me!" little Shippo yelled. He went under Miroku's robes and Miroku panicked. The monk began dancing around trying to get the kitsune out. "Shippo get out! There's a very important instrument in there." He said.  
  
"You mean this?" Shippo called. His voice was muffled by robe and he pulled on something. Kagome could swear to kami that the monk's scream was so loud that the future could hear it. Shippo dropped out of Miroku's robe and smiled sheepishly. "Are you okay?" he asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes. No. Ow." Was the monk's reply. His voice was extremely high pitched. It sounded like he was just breathing in helium. Now Kagome had to put her hands over her mouth, bite her tongue, and use all of her strength to keep from dying of laughter. She knew it was wrong but it was so funny. When she gained enough control she walked over to Miroku and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go and recover, and think about what I said." She told him. Miroku nodded and waddled off painfully and slowly.  
  
Anagi came out from somewhere and landed on Shippo, making him fall over. "I've been looking for you, you hunk! We have so much work to do! You have to brush my hair and rub my feet and do my nails and pick out some decent clothes." she began to trial off while Shippo thought of a proper and quick death wish.  
  
"Anagi perhaps you and Shippo should just play." Kagome suggested. She tried to help the kitsune out but she was just helping Anagi's plan come into play. "My brother is looking for you." Anagi said suddenly off subject. "Okay. Well I'll leave you to alone and go find him." She said and walked off. "No! Oh god, Kagome don't leave me alone with her!" Shippo called out to Kagome but Anagi put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Never mind! I think I will play for a while!" she called out. To Shippo's surprise and dismay, Anagi imitated his voice perfectly. Without looking back Kagome giggled and walked away. When she was out of sight Anagi removed her hand. " Listen up, sugar. You and me are gonna mess with the doggie demon." She said. Shippo put on an evil smirk. A smirk that very few people saw. A smirk that meant danger. Shippo would love to get Inuyasha back for all the times that the hanyou made Kagome cry. Shippo was about to ask what Anagi had in mind when she pointed over by some bushes. They saw Inuyasha sprint into the woods and disappear and quietly they followed. "Let's play." Anagi said and Shippo's evil smirk grew into an evil smile.  
  
--------- --------------- ------------------- ------------------------- ---- --------------------------  
  
Ok I'll post scores in the next chapter. The only reason this was posted on a Monday was because I forgot to post it on a Sunday. Next 2 chapters are this weekend.  
  
To my best friend Anthony( The one I knew since 1st grade not the one I knew since last year): I know your reading this and that you won't be back in school till Wednesday. So I'm going to yell at you now because you left early last Friday. ~Clears throat~  
  
YOU LITTLE PUNK! HOW DARE YOU THROW AN ORANGE AT MY HEAD! I HAD A HEADACHE FOR TWO PERIODS! YOUR LUCKY THE APPLE I THREW AT YOU DIDN'T HIT YOU SQUARE IN THE BALLS! I CAN'T WAIT TILL YOU COME BACK. SO MAKE OUT YOUR WILL NOW! Oh yea and can I borrow your Playstation 2? I need it to beat this game cuz mine is broken. Luv ya, Miss ya, Buh-bye now. Oh and get well soon you faker. 


	9. Memories well kinda

A/N: Hello it's me again. Not like you were expecting anyone else! Or were you? Hmmmm. N e wayz just to answer a CERTAIN person's question, No, Miroku's dick is not broken. Okay now that that's all clear on to the story!  
  
Inuyasha climbed a tree and thought. (Which is something he seldom did.) Was he really doing such mean things to Kagome? How come she never told him? ' I bet she did tell me but I was just being too much of a dumb bastard to listen' his conscious stated. Suddenly a little Inuyasha popped up on his right shoulder. He was wearing a white robe and had a halo over his head.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked. "I am your good side." It replied. Inuyasha had a huge question mark over his head. "You know what you did to Kagome was wrong! So I am here to help you make up." It said matter-of- factly. Inuyasha nodded. The little Inu waved his hand and suddenly Inuyasha could see pictures right in front of him. They were memories! "Observe." The tiny Inu said.  
  
-----: ------: MEMORIES: -----: -------: ------ (Before Shippo) Inuyasha walked ahead of Kagome. He could see that she was tired. They had been walking for a whole day without stopping once. The sweat pouring down Kagome's forehead and her heavy breathing stated a fact that she could faint any moment. Her throat was dry and her muscles were sore. Her back ached from her backpack.  
  
"Keep up you stupid girl!" Inuyasha called behind. He was leaping from branch to branch but was agitated because he had to slow down and keep an eye on Kagome. "Sorry." Kagome said in a husky dry voice. Her vision was beginning to get blurry but she started to run anyway. She tripped, stumbled, and fell countless times yet got back up and kept staggering on. Never complaining once. Until finally she was so weak she began to crawl on her hands and knees. Inuyasha watched as she bumped into the bark of a tree and almost cried. She fell on the ground and didn't move. Inuyasha sighed with annoyance and ran back to pick her and the bag up. "You're so weak and useless." Inuyasha told her as he jumped through the branches with ease.  
  
Kagome gripped tightly to the front of his Kimono and buried her head into his chest. She let out a bunch of muffled sighs and sniffles. It took Inuyasha a minute to realize that she was crying. He was just about to ask her why when his rudeness snapped up and he scowled instead. "Look what your doing to my kimono! Your gonna ruin it you wench!" he said and Kagome tensed up. She then let out one more muffled sigh and relaxed. She fell dead asleep. Her head fell backwards and Inuyasha could see her face clearly. Her cheeks were wet from crying and her skin a bit blotchy. Her hair flowed in the wind when Inuyasha jumped. She was beautiful. Even when she cried. The tears only highlighted her features and made her look more exquisite. "Stupid girl." Inuyasha mumbled as he picked a clearing to settle her down.  
  
-------: --------: ------: ----------: ---------: ----------  
"You see?" the little Inu asked. "She tried to keep going, even when her body became exhausted. She only tried to make you happy. She never wanted to annoy you. In fact she wanted to be friends, but you couldn't get past the fact of her resemblance to Kikyo." He said. Inuyasha frowned. "Your right. I was mean to her. She was always nice and I treated her like dirt." He said.  
  
"Always nice? What the hell? Don't listen to that little sissy." Came a new rougher voice. On Inuyasha's left shoulder appeared none other than an Inuyasha with his regular outfit and devil horns. He was smoking weed (or something) "That girl has been bitching for months. Now that you finally gave her a slap of reality your gonna go cry and try to apologize?" it asked. The evil Inu flicked HIS hand and in front of Inu played other memories. "Take you're A.D.D ass, get some riddilin, and pay attention." It said.  
  
-------: -------: MEMORIES-------: --------: ------  
  
"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit."  
  
"What did I do, wench?"  
  
"You called me a stupid girl."  
  
-------: --------: ------: ----------: ---------: ----------  
  
"And that ain't the worst of it." The evil one said. Inuyasha frowned angrily. "Yeah! Why do I owe her anything?" he asked. The good Inu frowned. "For shame! You would be mean to the one who cared and cried for you?" it asked.  
  
"Well maybe I don't respect her enough?"  
  
"RESPECT! When has she ever given you respect? Sure she's shed a little tear once in a while but she always argued. You need to teach her whose top dog!" the evil Inu said.  
  
"That's right! She needs to be the very ground I walk on!"  
  
"Women are not supposed to be treated that way, and you know it. How would you treat your mother?" good Inu asked. Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Maybe your right, perhaps--"  
  
"Perhaps nothing! Tell goody two shoes to shut his mouth!" evil Inu yelled. Good Inu scowled. "You have no right to talk to me that way!" he yelled back. "If I talk to your momma like that then I can do whatever the hell I want." Was the smart reply.  
  
"You leave my mother out of this, you brute!"  
  
"Someone put something in the wimp's mouth. My zipper's stuck. Otherwise I'd feed you my--"  
  
"You would do no such thing!"  
  
"Want to bet?"  
  
"GO FUCK YOURSELF! I mean, may the lord take pity on your lost soul."  
  
"ENOUGH!" cried Inuyasha. He was even more confused than before. "Both of you just leave me alone!" he cried. "You have no right to talk to me that way." They both shouted at him. They both jumped off his shoulder and landed on the ground. Both of them began to grow and grow and grow until there were like giants. "Ha! Now I'll teach you some manners!" the bad Inu said. His voices made the ground shake. He was about to step on Inuyasha when the other conscious pushed him out the way. "Don't do that!" it yelled.  
  
Without warning the two began to fight. Inuyasha jumped out the tree and began to run. He ran straight into another tree and blacked out. As soon as he did, his good side and bad side disappeared. Laughter could be heard all over the forest. In a tree sat two children. One was a mysterious girl and the other was a kitsune.  
  
"That was fun." Anagi said. She pulled back her magic and relaxed. "Did you like it, Shippo?" she asked. Shippo grabbed Anagi's hand and kissed it. "I think I love you." He said. He was never so happy to see Inuyasha go crazy. The feeling made him giddy.  
  
Anagi gasped. She quickly recovered and pulled Shippo into a hug. She then gave him his first French kiss. "Baby!" she squealed when she was done. The kitsune, now filled with many happy emotions, got dizzy and fell off the tree branch. Anagi caught him and smiled. She began carrying him back to the village. The festival would start any moment. "The fun ain't over till the fat man sings." Anagi said to herself.  
  
------------ ------------------- ---------------------- -------------------- -- ------------------------------  
  
Just playing around with the story now. I'll get serious next chapter. The romance starts there! Ok here are your scores.  
  
N/K- 64  
  
I/K- 22  
  
I/k- 5  
  
All- 4 (2 people did not want an I/k ending. Just a N/K & I/K ending) Sayonara!! 


	10. Dancing in the rain and singing with the...

A/N: SONGFIC CHAPTER!! Sorry. Sometimes song fic's get on my nerves but this song is really perfect for this chapter. It's called Angel and it's by Amanda Perez. I put it in *'s so if you don't wanna read the lyrics then just skip it. This is a N/K fluff chapter. YES!! N/K has won! (But you knew that all along!) If you still wanna have a different ending then you'll have to e-mail me and change my mind. Believe me, you have time because this is going to be a long story.  
  
-------------------- ------------------------------------- Kagome walked in search of Negoda. She gave a friendly nod to the villagers she passed. She had just recently changed her clothes and in return received a few winks and grins from the young male villagers. Even one from a young woman, but Kagome had ignored that. She wore a long pink silk kimono with small pictures of violets in the pattern. The (what is that strap thing around their waist called? I'll just call it a bow for now.) Bow was a lighter purple. When she walked it made a slight slush sound with her movements.  
  
She then stopped abruptly. Something tingled in the back of her neck. She felt as if someone was watching her. Then she felt a strong tug pull her back. Instantly she turned around and punched but hit nothing but air. She knew she wasn't being paranoid or anything because her bow had come undone. Puzzled and a bit scared she looked around but found no one near. She finally shrugged it off and began trying to re-tie her bow.  
  
"Need help?" she heard a voice. Paranoia made her spin around so fast that she felt dizzy. Though to her relief it was only Negoda. She nodded and he began tying her bow for her. When he finished she faced him. "You look stunning." Negoda said. Kagome heard the sincerity in his voice and slightly blushed. Her pink cheeks highlighted her features and outfit making her look more than stunning. Negoda felt as if his heart skipped a beat. He swallowed roughly. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Kagome giggled and at first and Negoda took it as rejection.  
  
"There's no music. The festival hasn't started yet." She said. Negoda smiled. He snapped his fingers and a slight breeze began to form. It swirled around the two in circles. It was a warm breeze and sent waves of comfort through Kagome's body. "What will wind do?" she asked. Negoda put a finger to her lips. "Listen." He whispered. Kagome obeyed. It took a few minutes but finally Kagome heard it. Music. Not just any music either. It was sweet and slow. The beat seemed to move with the gust of wind and would slow down and speed up again. Though that just made it even more exciting and unpredictable. It never stayed to one tempo.  
  
It was beautiful and unworldly. Too sweet to ever be made by a human. Blues and classical seemed to dominate the other types of music that could be located in the wind. Negoda placed his hand on her thigh and held her hand in his other free one. Kagome put her free hand on his shoulder and they began to dance. Kagome felt as if nothing could shatter this moment. She felt safe with Negoda and she felt something else. Something that had once been there with another. Could it be love? Just like her love for Inuyasha? 'No. It could never be that.' She assured herself. She could only remember the pain from Inuyasha. He was her first love and he had turned her away. So instead of feeling the warmth and joy of love she only felt the cold and pain. She knew she could never do it again. She could never love another. She felt as if there was no one for her. That if she ever got close to another man that the outcome would only be pain. She promised herself to never again love.  
  
Negoda on the other hand was in a trance. Kagome's hair, her outfit, her moves, her voice, just everything was beautiful about this woman. She was kind and funny and determined. Sweet and sexy and uncorrupted what so ever. The most unselfish person that Negoda had ever known. Inuyasha had filed him with anger. How could anyone turn down Kagome for someone who should not even be in this world? For someone who was cold and distant and stole the souls of others because she was trying to hold onto life when she and the souls she stole should be in the afterlife. Negoda knew that those souls would never rest until Kikyo was gone from this earth. He would have to deal with this sooner or later. Hopefully later. Because for now he was more than happy to be dancing with the beautiful mystical Kagome.  
  
"Sing." Negoda whispered. Kagome looked surprised at first. "Nani? Why?" she asked. "I want to hear your beautiful voice." Was Negoda's reply. Kagome blushed again. She thought of what she could sing but the winds slow and sad mystical music only reminded her of having lost a love. She took a deep breath and sang:  
  
* "It's been five months, since you went away.  
  
Left without a word, and nothing to say.  
  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul, but it wasn't good enough for you! No no.  
  
So I ask god, God send me an angel from the heavens above. Send me an angel to heal my broken heart, for being in love.  
  
Cuz all I do is cry. God send me angel to wipe the tears from my eyes.  
  
And I know it might sound crazy, but after all that I still loved you. Now you wanna come back in my life, but now there's something that I have to do.  
  
I have to tell the one that I once adored, that he can't have my love no more. My heart can't take no more lies, and my eyes are all out cries. So god.  
  
God send me an angel from the heavens above. Send me an angel to heal my broken heart, for being in love.  
  
Cuz all I do is cry. God send me angel to wipe the tears from my eyes.  
  
Now you had me on my knees begging god please to send you back to me. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I felt like I could not breathe.  
  
And I, all I wanted to do was feel your touch and to give you all of my love but you took my love for granted, want my loving' now but you can't have it, oh god."*  
  
Kagome stopped for a moment. She felt raindrops fall against her skin and a few seconds later it began to drizzle. She looked at Negoda but he said nor did nothing and the wind didn't stop playing it's music. She took another breath and sung again. Kagome was thankful for the rain. She had felt tears coming and didn't want to cry in front of anyone, especially Negoda. The rain would wash her tears away.  
  
-------------------------- -------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------- ----------  
  
Inuyasha awoke from the rain falling on his face. He hardly remembered what happened. Something about him and his mini me's.... Oh well. He rubbed his head and jumped into a tree for temporary protection. He thought about Kagome and finally came to a conclusion.  
  
He knew that he truly loved this girl and that he wanted her to be happy. So he would be there for her in friendship and protect her from the corrupt ways of love. He'd hurt ANY man who would even think about hurting her and would earn her trust so that he could at least be involved in her life in some way. Then maybe they one day, they could be more then friends. Maybe......  
--------------- ------------------------- -------------------------- ------- --------------------- ---------  
  
Inuyasha's being mature and reasonable! Ok just to get you interested the next chapter is called: Kidnapped! The consequence of Negoda. 


	11. Kidnapped! The consequence of Negoda

A/N: I'm running out of things to say to you people. I love all you reviewers! Oh yeah and I'm doing 2 endings. N/K & I/K. This way everybody is happy! You stick with the one you like the most. N/K is first. Though I must warn you that I plan to make it long.  
  
---------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------- -- ------------------------ -------- Sango sat leaning on the base of an old tree. She smiled as she watched the rain slow and begin to stop. The wet grass and soil making their clean spring aroma rise into the air. It made Sango feel calm and at peace, even if another feeling lingered in her soul. The loneliness. Since the day her family had died she had felt alone.  
  
Often she had felt this feeling. The thoughts racing through her head:  
  
'They're only pretending to be your friends because they feel sorry for you.'  
  
'The people who truly loved you are dead. Your alone.'  
  
'Why would anyone want to care for you?'  
  
It was like a little voice in her head that would not stop talking. No matter how much she tried to shut it out or escape it, it always returned. Sango sometimes felt as if she wasn't even supposed to be alive. She should of stayed down and die with her family. She took an unsteady sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
Just then the bushes rustled and Sango snapped up. She realized that she was unarmed but she could fight. 'Why should I?' the little voice asked. 'Why not just layback down and let it kill me. Sure enough that is the best solution to all my problems.' It said. The bushes shook even more. Whatever was behind there would be out any moment. 'Sleep Sango. It will be over soon. You can see your family again. You can be happy. Sleep.' The voice said. Its tone was low, gentle, and soft. Sleep....  
  
No! She couldn't. Not while Kohaku was still out there. Not while he was unprotected. She wanted to put him to rest. To avenge his death and stop the little voice of guilt and self-pity that was eating her up inside. When he was safe then she would be happy. She vowed that her revenge would be paid and wouldn't rest until Naraku was cold and dead. The bushes parted and something walked out.  
  
Miroku came out and Sano relaxed a bit. She then tensed up again, realizing the fact that he was probably here to be perverted.  
  
"No need, Sango. I just want to sit with you." He said. She studied him for a bit and hesitantly nodded. If he tried something then she would be ready. He took a seat next to her and let out a sigh of relaxation.  
  
"The festival is to start soon. You are going to be there, are you not?" Miroku asked. Sango wasn't really sure. She could pretend to have a good time but then she would only find herself watching and sulking as Miroku flirted with the village women. She hated to admit it sometimes but she really liked the lecher. He's smart, brave, good looking... Sango slapped herself mentally.  
  
'Why am I thinking all those things?' she asked herself. 'It's obvious I'm just a back up for him. Especially if there are no women that look pleasing to him. Yet still..'  
  
"Sango are you well?" Miroku asked. The concern in his voice was easily detected.  
  
"Hai. I'm going." She finally said. Miroku placed his hand on her forehead and cheeks, checking her temperature. "If you are not well then perhaps we should skip it. I'll go get you some food." Miroku said getting up. He tried to walk away but Sango pulled on his sleeve.  
  
"I'm fine." She said. She was blushing from Miroku's touch on her skin. Miroku frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked and Sango gave a firm nod. Miroku finally brightened up.  
  
"Good. Then I wish to tell you something."  
  
"Nani?"Sango asked. Miroku pulled her up and cupped her hands in his. He took a shaky breath and swallowed.  
  
"I know I've hurt you in the past. I know that I aggravate you sometimes and I wish to apologize. Sango, these feelings that I have for you are very different from the way I've felt with other women. Your smile makes my heart skip a beat; your laugh makes my blood race, your voice, your eyes, your every move just makes me want to want to hold you and never let go. Just your presence alone just makes me go crazy. Sango, I'm in love with you. Even if you don't believe me, I don't care. Just tell me you understand. Tell me you know that I want to love and protect you. That's all I want to hear." He said.  
  
Sango just stared at him. An unemotional expression upon her face. 'Was this just another one of his tricks? Another lie?' she thought. She stared into his eyes and could trace nothing but fear. The fear of being rejected. For a while they stared at each other in silence. Until finally Miroku sighed and released her hands. She had rejected him. She didn't believe him and therefore he was wasting his time trying to win over someone he had deeply hurt. "I understand." He said and began to walk away.  
  
"Do you really mean it?" Sango's soft and fragile voice floated into his ears. She was scared. Afraid that he would feed her lies then one day leave her for another. She didn't want to be alone anymore. Miroku turned.  
  
"Do you really want to love a protect me? Will you promise not to abandon me because of some young and beautiful village girl?" Sango asked. Miroku raced to her side.  
  
"As long as I have you, then no one else matters." He said. She smiled as tears trailed down her cheeks and threw her arms around his neck. They shared their first passionate kiss. Sango still crying her tears of joy. When they broke away Miroku moved behind her and held her in his arms. Sango felt safe and happy just watching the final ray of sun fall and the sky quickly darken.  
  
She still remembered her vow and this new love did not change it. Though she was happy now. She was happy that she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. She knew now, without a doubt that as long as she had Miroku's love, she could do anything. Slowly the little voice began to fade away.  
  
--------------------------- ----------------------------------- ------------ -------------------------------  
  
"It stopped raining." Kagome said. Negoda looked up and nodded.  
  
"Good. The festival will continue." He replied.  
  
Slowly the wind music began to die down. The two listened to the final part of the melody and felt totally at ease. Though finally, when the music came to a complete stop, Kagome put on a stubborn grin. Negoda noticed the glint in her eye and had an idea of what was coming. 'I need a distraction.. and quick!' his mind raced.  
  
"Negoda?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Kagome moved closer and closer to his face until their noses were almost touching. Negoda was (for once in his life) completely shocked and speechless. "What are you, Negoda?" Kagome asked softly. Negoda snapped himself out of it.  
  
"Why are you babbling on about this?" Negoda asked moving back a few inches. "You know who I am. I'm Negoda Tetchen. Your friend and mentor. Are you feeling all right?" Negoda said so quickly that it sounded as if it were all one sentence.  
  
"I said WHAT are you. Not WHO are you. I know who you are." Kagome said smiling. Negoda only frowned at this. He knew that there was no escaping it this time. He would have to tell her eventually but what would her reaction be? Fear? Rejection?  
  
Negoda knew that Kagome would never act this way, but he was certain that she would treat him differently. Negoda didn't want that. He wanted Kagome to laugh and joke and get mad around him. If she started acting different then he would be isolated from her life. He was just about ready to pray to god that this would not happen. Slowly he took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
"Kagome.I'm--" but Negoda was suddenly interrupted as a powerful force pulled at Kagome. She was jerked back so hard that Negoda lost his grip on her and hit the ground. Though using his reflexes he pushed up with his hand and flipped onto his feet. Kagome was a few feet away from him and was getting up and dusting off.  
  
"That one was much more powerful then the last." She mumbled.  
  
"The last? This has happened before?" Negoda asked. Kagome gave a firm nod. Negoda was about to say something else but was alarmed as a black hole suddenly formed from behind Kagome. The invisible forced pulled at her once again and she was sucked in.  
  
"Kagome!" Negoda called, but was too late. The hole had dissolved into thin air, briging Kagome with it.  
  
------------------- --------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------------- -  
  
Kagome slammed onto the hard stone ground. She took a deep breath instead of crying out and looked around. She was in a clearing in the forest and appeared to be alone. Slowly she got up and rubbed her lower back, trying to relive the pain that the hard floor had inflicted on her.  
  
"Welcome." A voice echoed off from somewhere. A man jumped down from where he had been hiding and smiled at Kagome charmingly. Though Kagome was not amused.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She asked harshly. The smile on the man's face melted into an evil scowl.  
  
"You shouldn't talk to your betters that way." He said. Kagome just stretched. "You are not my better." She said.  
  
The man had long black hair that was tied back and wore a headband on his forehead. (Think Kouga's style.) His clothes were like those of a samurai and at his side hung a katana.  
  
"A man is always better than a woman." The man replied coldly. Kagome's hands clenched into fists and they began to glow in her miko powers.  
  
"What you say?" Kagome asked. "Only idiots think that! Your probably just some third rate weakling with nothing to do but pick on girls!" she shouted. The man looked at Kagome's glowing fists and began to laugh.  
  
"I hope you're not serious on attacking me." he then pulled out his katana and pointed the edge at Kagome. "Are you?" he asked in such a serious voice that he sounded like Sesshomaru. "Because if you are, I'd kill you faster than you could blink."  
  
Kagome jumped up into the air and lunged at him. "I'd like to see you try and kill me!" she yelled. She aimed for his stomach but in a flash he was behind her and punched her down. Kagome quickly got up again and attacked him but the man just slapped her and sent her flying into a tree.  
  
Kagome wiped the trickle of blood that flowed down her right nostril. Then she concentrated real hard and her pink power flew out at him. It hit him in his chest and Kagome gave a cry of joy, but it was quickly replaced by astonishment and a little bit of fear.  
  
The man had not even moved an inch. The hit just bounced off his body and dissolved. He smirked. "Your too weak." He spat at her. Within a second he was behind her and ready to strike. Kagome tried to move away but tripped on her kimono and fell. 'Note to self: Wear fighting clothes under my kimono.' Kagome thought to herself. The back of the man's katana slammed down on Kagome's shoulder. The bone was pushed out of place and Kagome screamed.  
  
The man placed his foot on her back and pushed a little weight on her, so that his foot pinned her down. "I am, Kazumatta Ozonu. The dark angel, and you will aid me in killing Negoda Tetchen." 


	12. Meeting in the land of dreams

Negoda ran at top speed and searched for his sister. 'This had better be one of her games.' He though grimly as he felt her presence. He stopped and breathed heavily.  
  
"Anagi. Show yourself." Negoda yelled. His voice was in a tone that offered no argument.  
  
"Yes, Brother?"  
  
"What have you done to Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing, brother." Anagi said. Her face was serious. Negoda frowned.  
  
"Anagi Tetchen if you lie to me, I'll pop you one, so help me god." Negoda threatened. Anagi dropped the sleeping Shippo on the floor and pouted. " I swear I didn't do anything! I was playing a joke on the dog-eared one!" she cried. She then looked worried. "Why? What happened?" she asked and Negoda looked down in shame.  
  
"I think she was kidnapped." He said and Anagi gasped. "IDIOT!" She yelled. "Do you know how many of them are after you? Not to mention me! How could you let this happen?" she yelled furiously at her brother. Negoda shivered slightly. "I know." He said in a low voice. Yet Anagi wasn't done. She ran up to her brother and kept hitting him, though she wasn't using her real strength. "After all I've done for you! I've ruined my reputation just to save your life and now I have to save your loved one too!" she yelled.  
  
Negoda suddenly looked hopeful. "You'll help?" he asked, making Anagi roll her eyes. "Of course I'll help. You ARE my brother after all. Besides, Kagome is Shippo's adopted mother. She's like family. " Anagi said. " We can get to her through sleep but it'll take sometime." She explained and closed her eyes. She began biting her fingernails. This was a sign that she was concentrating real hard. Negoda silently paced back and forth until finally, Anagi removed her fingers from her mouth and opened her eyes. "I've found her. Now you must help me."  
  
--------------- ------------------------------------ ----------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Kazumatta sat down on a boulder and began cleaning his katana. It would be a while until he would fight Negoda so he did something to pass the time. He kept a close eye on the girl and smiled when he saw her trying not to cry out in pain.  
  
Kagome crawled along the ground. Her left arm was dislodged from its socket making it useless. She tried unsuccessfully to crawl away but the pain only brought tears to her eyes. 'I won't cry. I won't cry. Not in front of him. Never in front of people like him.' She thought to herself over and over. But it was too late. Tears already streamed down her dirt stained face. She heard Kazumatta laugh but tried to ignore him.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it, girl?" he asked. Kagome sighed raggedly and tried to keep crawling. "You won't get far. You'll break down and cry like the weakling you are." He said. Kagome began shaking her head side to side. She wanted to erase his voice from her mind but she couldn't.  
  
"I'm not weak." She whispered.  
  
"Then your useless."  
  
"I'm not weak and I'm not useless. All my life that's all I ever was to him. Only here for one purpose. I'm more than that." She said a bit louder. She felt more tears coming forward but it was from a different kind of pain.  
  
"What are you babbling on about girl?" Kazumatta asked. He wasn't that interested but the girl's behavior was strange.  
  
"He couldn't see me as a person. He couldn't see me as someone who was strong or independent. I was just a 'thing' that needed watching over. I'm not weak. I'm not useless." She said more to herself than to anyone else. Her body began to glow. Kazumatta now turned his full attention to the young girl.  
  
"I'll show him. I'll show him and everyone else that I am strong!" she said. Her body seemed to rise and yet the girl either didn't notice or gave no mind to it. Whenever her tears ran off her cheeks and onto the ground it burned through the dirt and made small holes. Kazumatta jumped off the boulder and observed. He did not like this.  
  
"And the only question that remained in my mine was 'Was he hurting me to get back at Kikyo or did he really hate me that much?'" Kagome said and her body was going higher and higher. In a few seconds it would past Kazumatta's shoulder. He finally had enough and knocked her in the head with the hilt of his sword. Kagome dropped down onto the floor and Kazumatta made chains appear in his hands. He shackled Kagome's wrists and forced the other ends into the boulder so that she was tied down.  
  
"Inuyasha. I loved you." She said in her sleep. Kazumatta reached down and wiped the last tear that fell down her cheek. Then he suddenly pulled back in pain and watched as a section of skin on his palm shriveled up and burn away. He frowned as his blood slowly seeped down onto his arm. He did not like this at all.  
  
------------------------------------------ --------------------------------- --------------------- ---------  
  
Kagome was dreaming. She was alone in a field with wildflowers and the first thing she noticed was the lack of pain. Her arm was fixed. Her kimono was no longer dirty from crawling on the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" she turned at the sound of her name and the first thing she saw was beautiful silver eyes. Without even saying a word she embraced Negoda and clung tightly.  
  
"Your shaking." He whispered and Kagome nodded. "I'm scared." She said. She could feel her tears coming again. "You haven't been scared in a long time." He told her looking at her face.  
  
"I haven't been in pain in a long time." She said and Negoda scowled. "Where are you?" he asked and Kagome thought hard.  
  
"I'm in a clearing of some kind. I don't think we're far from the village because I remember a lake and if you concentrate then you can smell water. Negoda please help me. I know I could do it but I've never had my arm broken. It hurts." She said. Negoda nodded in understanding. He had not taught Kagome how to fight while being injured.  
  
"I'm coming." He promised. He held Kagome's cheek and looked at her with loving eyes. "What's his name?" Negoda asked. "The one who is doing this."  
  
"Kazumatta Ozonu. He calls himself the dark angel." She told him. Negoda was suddenly filled with rage. He held Kagome once more and let go. He slowly began to fade away.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" she yelled out to him. Though he did not answer. "Don't leave!" she yelled and chased after him. No matter how fast she ran she couldn't catch up until finally he was gone. Kagome dropped to her knees and hugged herself. "Don't leave." She whispered,  
  
---------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Negoda opened his eyes and Anagi withdrew her hand from his forehead. "Did you contact her?" she asked. Negoda nodded. "Ozonu has her. Let's go." He said angrily.  
  
"Brother! Your eyes!" Anagi pointed her finger in his face and Negoda quickly shut them and buried his face in his hands. "I feel it. It's surging through my blood as we speak." He said and reluctantly stood. He blinked his eyes a few times and took deep breaths. When he removed his hands and opened his eyes Anagi seemed to relax. "It's gone," she said. Negoda nodded. "Good. Wake Shippo and tell him to inform the others." He said.  
  
Anagi poked Shippo until he awoke and explained what happened. Within minutes he was leaping through the forests in search of the gang. "He'll follow your scent. Now let's go." Negoda said and the two siblings dissolved.  
  
--------------- ----------------------- --------------------- -------------- ------- ----------------------  
  
Kazumatta watched the girl's face intently. She was still crying. Yet for a few seconds she smiled. Now her face was set into a deep frown. 'Don't leave, Negoda." She mumbled in her sleep.  
  
Kazumatta smiled and looked up at the stars. ' The rouge is on his way. This time I'll be sure to kill him.' He thought and began to clean his katana once more. 


	13. Reality hits: To be alone in a world of ...

A/N: I think I'm gonna post a soundtrack for my fic! Lol I'll have a song for each chapter.Just cuz I love music n all. ^. ^ V (read bottom for details)  
  
------------------------------------------ --------------------------------- ------- ------------------  
  
Negoda bent down to one knee and stared at his reflection in the lake. He was sure that this was the lake that Kagome spoke of. Anagi soon appeared and was breathing hard.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't rush." She complained. "Kagome's life is in danger. There's no room for anything else." Was her brother's reply. Anagi observed her surroundings. "Was this the lake she spoke of?" she asked and Negoda nodded. He seemed to be concentrating. Though Anagi didn't notice. "Well which way do we go now?" she asked.  
  
"We can't go north because we just came from there."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"I don't think west would be right either because if Kagome's human nose smelled water then the wind must have carried the lake's scent and the wind is blowing mostly south and east today. So it's either east or south."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Well what if--"  
  
"Negoda!" a girl cried. Negoda and Anagi turned around to see none other than Kagome. Negoda ran and hugged her. "But how did you escape?" he asked. "That doesn't matter." She replied and buried her face in his chest. Negoda was overwhelmed with joy. He was just about to kiss her when he was interrupted.  
  
"NEGODA LOOK OUT!" Anagi called out in sudden alarm. Negoda turned but saw no danger. "What's wrong?" he asked and saw Anagi's face go pale with fear. She pointed but was too late.  
  
"What are you--" Negoda let out a cry of surprise as he felt something driving through his chest. Within a few seconds an arm had fully passed through Negoda's body. He turned around and saw Kagome's eyes. They were like black voids.  
  
Negoda grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled it clean off. The fake Kagome wriggled a bit before trying to attack Negoda again. Though Negoda was ready this time. He kicked Kagome in the stomach and quickly broke the neck. The Kagome shriveled into dust and blew away.  
  
"Ozonu's trick." Negoda said covering his wound with one hand. He turned to Anagi. "How did you know?" he asked and she pointed to Negoda's hand that still held the arm.  
  
"Her arm was supposed to be broken. You just tore it off and it was still intact when you did." She said matter-of-factly. Negoda dropped the arm and it too shriveled and blew away. Negoda winced and inspected the medium size hole that was close to his heart. Too close. Anagi ran over and inspected it.  
  
"I can stop the bleeding but I can't heal it completely." She confirmed and started the process. "Your in no condition to fight." She told him but he didn't care. He was going to rescue Kagome. Even if it cost him his life. ----------- --------------------------- --------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Kagome awoke and automatically screamed. The pain had returned at full blast. Kazumatta laughed. "Your awake." He said. Kagome only looked down. Her eyes held no emotion but her heart held hope. 'He's coming. He promised.' She told herself. She smiled and Kazumatta saw.  
  
"Thinking of Negoda?" he asked. He did not receive a reply but it didn't matter. " I Suggest you think of more important things. As soon as he comes here, he will die."  
  
Instead of being surprised or fearful Kagome started giggling. It was low and quiet at first but as the seconds passed it became louder until finally Kagome let out a full blasted laugh. Kazumatta's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What is so amusing?" he asked. Kagome looked straight into his eyes and smiled. "You are going to get your ass kicked." She said. Kazumatta frowned, walked over, and held Kagome's face in the palm of his hand. Her face was still wet from tears and it was burning through Kazumatta's skin but he painfully ignored it.  
  
"Give me a good reason to keep me from killing you right now." He hissed.  
  
"I don't have any. So just kill me." Kagome replied with a kind of bravery and rudeness she had NEVER felt.  
  
Kazumatta slapped her. "Fool," he cursed. "Don't you value your life?" he asked. Kagome seemed to wander off for a moment but another slap from Kazumatta brought her back to the task at hand.  
  
"Don't ignore me. This is reality. So wake up." He said and let go of her.  
  
"How do you know?" she said. "How can you really tell if we are dreaming or not? Because we feel pain? And love? Any nightmare or dream can provide that for you. As far as I'm concerned I'm awake and asleep at the same time." Kagome said. With this she thought of Inuyasha and the pain he had brought. Her nightmare. Then of Negoda and the joy he had given her. Her dream. To add them both was to create the world she was in. She was asleep and all she wanted to do was wake up.  
  
"You're insane." Kazumatta concluded. He turned around and sat down. He was trying to block out the annoying girl's voice.  
  
"Insanity is another concept. When we think and act different from a group we are called insane and tossed aside. When do we cross the line from sanity and go into insanity?" she asked. Then she giggled once more. "I sound like Negoda." She said to herself.  
  
She was suddenly gasping for breath as Kazumatta was choking her. Using his speed he had turned around and on instinct wanted to kill the girl. Then his sudden adrenaline faded away and he released his grip a bit. Kagome's chains rattled and she winched as her broken limb bounced slightly from all the movement.  
  
"If you do not hold your tongue right now, I'll be sure to rip it out for you." He threatened. Kagome smiled once again and stuck her tongue out for him. This annoyed Kazumatta to the fullest. He looked at his arm, which was bleeding from when he had touched her. He slowly brought it to his face and licked up a bit of his own blood. His black magic flowed around his arm as he did so. He looked at Kagome and, using his power, punched her. She jerked to the side so hard that the chain that linked to her broken arm was pulled out of the boulder with brutal force. Kagome screamed again at the pain but it quickly subsided into its normal ache.  
  
Her hair fell over her eyes and tears slid down her cheeks. "Why won't I wake up?"  
  
----------------- ------------------------------ --------------------------- --- --------------------- -----  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!" a voice yelled as Negoda was suddenly knocked down. He looked up to see Inuyasha pinning him down. "I'll kill you." He said and raised his claw hand ready to strike.  
  
Miroku jumped on Inuyasha and pulled his arm back. "It's not his fault." The monk said.  
  
"At least he's trying to save her." Anagi piped in. Inuyasha stared at Anagi with a death glare.  
  
"This is grown people business." He said.  
  
"Hey! I'm older than you and the monk put tog--" she stopped when Negoda raised a hand to silence her. Anagi put on a fake smile and giggled nervously.  
  
"Uh, You're right. I'll just go over there and learn my A B C's." she said and walked over to where Shippo and Sango were standing.  
  
"What did she just say?" Inuyasha asked but Negoda just stood up and dusted off his clothes. He wiped over his wound but gave no sign of pain. Yet Inuyasha could see it in his eyes. Angered, the hanyou grabbed Negoda by the collar.  
  
"You're injured! How the hell are you gonna save Kagome if you're hurt?" he asked. They suddenly heard a quick blood-curdling scream.  
  
"That's Kagome! She mustn't be far." Sango yelled. Inuyasha dropped Negoda.  
  
"Let's go." He said.  
  
They started off in the direction of the scream. Anagi and Shippo were holding hands and Miroku had his arm over Sango's shoulder. They each had someone. Someone who could help them share their pain and joy. Someone who would laugh and cry with them. Someone to love. Inuyasha and Negoda looked ahead and tried as hard as they could not to feel the tinge of jealousy from the two couples. Then they thought of what drove them on. The one person who could give them all they desired.  
  
Kagome.  
  
--------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------ ------------------ ------------- A/N: I'll leave you right there. IMPORTANT! Read this:  
  
On Wednesday, April 16th 2003, I will be going to Atlanta until the 20th. I will try as hard as I can to try and get another chapter up before that but if I can't you'll have to wait until I get back. SORRY!!! Please forgive me.  
  
I'll post my "sound track" when the story is done. Lol unless you want some suggestions for a chapter then e-mail me. I have a few ideas already. Bai bai! 


	14. Help is here when death is near

Kagome didn't care anymore. Ignoring the pain she was going through she tried desperately to yank her other wrist out from the chain. The cuff was so tight that Kagome could see small layers of skin peeling off as she pulled. Her blood flowed down her arm but that did not stop her. Kazumatta watched her with disgust in his eyes. The whole display was annoying him.  
  
"I'll kill you if you don't stop." He said hoping to make her give up hope. She pulled harder. At any moment Kazumatta expected her wrist to crack. He waited for the satisfying crunch of marrow and bone but never heard it.  
  
Kagome became still. She looked at the ground and frowned. "I thought I could do it." She whispered. "I thought I could prove to everyone that I didn't need watching over." She began to shiver. She carefully moved herself and set her back against the boulder. Then, wincing the whole time, she made her broken limb as comfortable as possible. She sat there looking into space and was silent.  
  
This shocked Kazumatta. She was giving up? That easy? Such a shame too. She could have been great with such will and perhaps even some training. But that was not his task. He smiled triumphantly and moved a strand of Kagome's hair from her face.  
  
"That's more I like it." He said. He actually expected a fiery reply but only got a quick glance before Kagome returned to her depressed state. He began walking to the edge of the clearing when he suddenly fell. He tried to move but couldn't.  
  
"How dare you." He heard a male voice echo through his head. Smirking Kazumatta looked around. "Tetchen." He said. Kazumatta broke the immobility spell that Negoda had placed on him and stood up.  
  
"Where are you?" he yelled but did not recive a reply. He scowled now. "Your bitch has run me short on patience, Tetchen. Show yourself now or she dies." He threatened yet still received no reply. Kazumatta walked over to Kagome and grabbed her face.  
  
"Do I have to make her scream?" he asked. No respond. Kazumatta unsheathed his katana and pointed it to Kagome's neck. He then placed his foot on Kagome's broken arm. He pressed down hard but Kagome tried to keep her pain inside. Kazumatta expected this so he cut the side of her neck. The sword did not go in deep but it burned with his magic and Kagome couldn't help it. She screamed.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged out and pushed Kazumatta aside. He kept punching Kazumatta in the face but it had little effect. Kazumatta jumped back and rubbed his jaw a bit.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. He didn't even wait for a reply before sending Inuyasha flying and making him knock down several trees. Kazumatta turned and looked at Kagome.  
  
"You see what I can do?" he asked. "This is why Tetchen refuses to fight me. He is afraid. He does not value your life." He spat at her. Kagome looked away.  
  
"And now that I know this I may finally kill you." He said. He aimed his katana towards Kagome's heart but was brought down by another force. Kagome looked up to see what had stopped her from entering death and met eyes with none other than Negoda Tetchen.  
  
He was breathing hard and terribly weak but he was there. The two eyes met yet none of them smiled. In a flash Negoda was gone. For a split second Kagome thought that he had left but then she looked over to her left and saw Negoda and Kazumatta fighting.  
  
They were fast. Though, with her training Kagome could keep up with their moves. Kicks, punches, and blood were all Kagome saw. Negoda's blood. He was wounded and he was losing.  
  
They stopped and watched each other. Kazumatta wiped off blood from the corner of his mouth. "You still have your old spark." He told Negoda.  
  
"You could have been great, Tetchen. If only you did not stick by your mother. She was a fool. Her ideas of love and peace would of ruined our way of life. Yet your father fell for her. One of the great leaders fell for a miko woman." He taunted. "You see how that turned out do you not? You are an embarrassment. A sin to your family name. So by killing you I will take your place in your family line. It is tradition after all. If all the heirs die the assassin may take their place."  
  
"You forget about me." Anagi said stepping out. Kazumatta didn't even glance at her. "Your just a traitor." He replied. "Everyone wants your head on a plate." He finished and attacked Negoda again. For a few solid minutes the two men fought but then Negoda was knocked back onto the floor. He immediately got back up and attacked again. Each time he did this he was knocked back down.  
  
Inuyasha came leaping back with his sword transformed. He was about to attack but was punched back by Negoda. "This is my fight." He said and jumped kicked Kazumatta.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head side to side to recover from the blow. This wasn't his fight but he was till getting his ass kicked! He then ran over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" he asked. Anagi jumped over and inspected her.  
  
"Her arm's broken and her wrist is bleeding. Stop asking stupid questions and break the chain." Anagi demanded. Inuyasha would of argued but he was frightened that he would lose Kagome. He obeyed. "Speak to me Kagome." He said to her as he worked but she did not answer. She watched Negoda get knocked down and get back up.  
  
"There's something different about him. I can't see it but I can feel it." She said more to herself than to anyone else. Anagi looked over at her brother. Her face looked troubled.  
  
"It's happening." Was all she said. She was just about to fix Kagome's arm but was suddenly sent flying. She hit her head on a rock and went unconscious.  
  
"I don't think so. She's going to die as soon as The Rouge does." Kazumatta said and began punching at Negoda again. Inuyasha kept working on her chains but was suddenly still as Kazumatta placed an immobile spell on him. "None of that." He said.  
  
Negoda stopped for a second and grunted. He was putting everyone in danger by staying here. He looked at Kagome one more time and began to run. Kazumatta gladly followed.  
  
This time Kagome understood. Negoda was doing something to her and she could see the whole thing in her mind. They were fighting again and trees were falling down all around them. Animals and youkai alike began to flee from the area and the two took no mercy on each other.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Shippo I need your help!" Kagome called and the three came over.  
  
"Miroku, start working on the spell that binds Inuyasha. " she ordered and he obeyed.  
  
Kagome turned her attention towards Sango and Shippo. "Sango I need you to snap my arm back into place." She said. Sango went pale.  
  
"I know you can do it. It was part of your training for a demon exterminator right?" she asked. Sango nodded. She kneeled next to Kagome. "It will hurt" she informed her friend and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Don't stop if I scream." She instructed.  
  
Sango touched the limb and Kagome winced. She was going to pull away but finally resisted. Sango grabbed the limb and studied it quickly. She needed to make sure that she aligned it correctly. She moved it a bit and Kagome bit her lip. Then finally Sango pushed the limb into the socket and Kagome screamed.  
  
She breathed heavily. Tears falling down her cheeks and sweat on her forehead. Sango was going to apologize but Kagome shook her head and smiled. "Thanks, now go check on Anagi." She said and Sango obeyed.  
  
Last Kagome turned her attention to Shippo. "Listen carefully Shippo. You're the most important." She said.  
  
For a moment she watched the battle in her mind. Negoda kept getting knocked down over and over yet stood up and kept fighting. Kazumatta knocked Negoda so hard that he made a crater in the ground on impact. Clutching his heart Negoda winced. Then the truth hit Kagome like a blow to the stomach.  
  
Not only was Negoda losing. He was dying. --------- ------------------------- -------------------------- ------------- ------- ------------------- -----  
  
A/n: Sorry to leave you right here but I have packing to do. I leave at 8pm tonight and have A LOT 2 do. Hey what do you think of my soundtrack idea? Should I go through with it? It's pretty stupid, huh? Well lemme know! ^. ^V 


	15. Negoda's past and Kagome's problem

A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? I bet you did!! ^.^ V Did I ever tell you all that your reviews make me feel so happy? Even the ones that threatened me. * cough JAMES! cough* and *cough ROBBIE cough*  
  
N E WAYZ To confirm my decision about the endings, yes I will be doing multiple endings. N/K and I/K. I'm still not sure about the I/k (Kikyo) ending but I'll let you know as soon as I am.  
  
Oh yes and HELLLOO JAMES!!! YOU ARE SPECIAL!!!! Here's your chappie and thanks for constantly reminding me how great I am at writing! *cough riiight cough*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Negoda stood up. Panting heavily he tried to walk but only staggered and fell.  
  
'If only everything would stop spinning!' he screamed mentally. As if reading his thoughts, Kazumatta walked over and picked up Negoda.  
  
"Feeling under the weather?" he asked. Without expecting a reply he punched Negoda and sent him flying into the nearest tree. It snapped in half and the top half fell over Negoda. He was pinned to the ground and too weak to get back up.  
  
Kazumatta laughed. "This is too easy." He mocked. Walking over, Kazumatta pulled out his sword. " Once I take care of you, I'll finish off the girl." He said more to himself than to Negoda. Then it began.  
  
Negoda's body began to shake. Sweat formed on his forehead. He was wriggling in pain and taking ragged breaths. His heart was working ten times the normal rate and adrenaline was pumping through his veins faster than you could say the words 'oh shit.' His body was glowing silver and something was forming on his body. The flesh on his forehead began to rise in two places. Then two sharp horns erupted and blood flowed down onto his face. He closed his eyes only to open them again. Though this time there were no pupils. Just pure silver. Tears ran down his blood stained cheeks. "Kagome." Was the only word that escaped the tortured mouth of the man who was going under such a bizarre transformation.  
  
Fear took over Kazumatta as he watched this. "How can you?" he asked as if expecting a reply.  
  
"Kazumatta Ozonu." A female voice reached his ears. Turning Kazumatta saw Kagome. Her bow and arrow ready to shoot. Kazumatta scowled.  
  
"Now is not the time!" he shouted. For a quick moment panic struck her face but Kagome regained her confidant composure and took a step forward. "Step away from Negoda if you want your life." She threatened. Kazumatta tackled her and grabbed her neck.  
  
"You shall not interfere!" he hissed applying pressure. Then Kazumatta felt something furry brush his leg. Looking down he saw a tail wagging frantically. "What the hell?" he said before he heard a *poof* sound.  
  
Turning his attention back to Kagome's face, he gasped. In front of him stood a small kitsune.  
  
"April fools." It said meekly before running off. Kazumatta turned in search of it.  
  
Then just as quickly as he had turned, she had struck. Within a split second there were sixteen arrows lodged in Kazumatta's back. And one in his throat. He fell and began to crawl on his hands and knees. He coughed up blood and tried to breathe.  
  
She landed in front of him and looked down to him. Her face held no expression. Kazumatta crawled and bumped right into her shins. He looked up and met her cold gaze. He smiled. "Good distraction. You knew if I wasn't distracted I would've sensed you in a heart beat." He choked out. He then looked at where Negoda was pinned down.  
  
"I hope he eats your beating heart." He muttered before dropping to the ground. He was still. Suddenly Kagome sighed. "That was kind of easy." She said. Shippo hopped into her arms.  
  
"He was strangling me! What took you so long?" he asked. Kagome kissed the kitsune's forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry. My arm is swollen and it took me a while to make the arrow transform into more than just one. It takes a lot of energy." She explained. Kagome examined Shippo's neck and told him that it was just a small bruise.  
  
Then she remembered Negoda and was running over to him but was interrupted as Miroku, Sango, Anagi, and Inuyasha came out from the forest. Inuyasha leapt towards her and began examining her.  
  
"Are you alright? You baka! You should've waited for me. You could've been hurt." He scolded.  
  
"By the time you were free from the spell, Negoda would've died." She replied. "Besides I have been hurt already." She said snatching her arm away from Inuyasha.  
  
" What's the matter with you? Can't a person show a bit of concern for you without you throwing it back in their face?" he asked. Kagome was about to reply but an explosion sent her and Inuyasha rolling a few feet.  
  
Everyone looked over to where it had came from and saw Negoda. Blood dripped from his mouth as he looked around. His new horns and eyes startled Kagome. Anagi looked disturbed and terribly frightened.  
  
"I suggest you all run as fast as your legs can carry you." She said. Kagome turned to look at the smaller girl.  
  
"What's happening to him?" she asked.  
  
"There's no time to explain."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Your all in danger."  
  
"NOW Anagi."  
  
Anagi looked startled by the roughness in Kagome's voice. "Very well." She whispered and closed her eyes.  
  
They were suddenly pulled into a dream. Everyone saw it yet they were not really there. They were taken from the forest and transported into a small hut. There stood a pregnant woman and a tall muscular man. The woman looked familiar but Kagome could not remember who she was. Anagi's voice drifted in from the background.  
  
"Long ago a God named Heroshio fell in love with a miko." She whispered. "They had a child who was half human and half god. A natural fallen angel. His name is Negoda."  
  
As she talked, the dream began to change. The next scene was a baby crying. His silver eyes were alert and showed curiosity.  
  
"Negoda's father was the king of all Gods. Including him there was ten in all. They were known for their unmerciful wrath. The gods were, and still are greedy and heartless immortals. So as a bribe, the people of earth prayed to them, offering them sacrifices in return for life and good fortune. Mortals gave them respect and praise and in return they were granted another year of life. This is the way it has always been. Though today, people have changed their methods and claim that the Gods are kind." She continued.  
  
The scene changed once again to where Negoda was about Shippo's age. He was running around the forest with great speed. A smile was on his young face.  
  
"The birth of this child angered the Gods. They did not like Heroshio's new ideas of peace and prosperity. They found him and his love a dangerous inconvenience to their greedy way of life."  
  
The scenery changed once again. Eight Gods stood side by side in front of a gigantic dragon demon.  
  
"So they plotted against him. They turned Heroshio into a mortal and bribed a throng of demons. These demons merged together into a dragon demon that killed him. They also sent it after his love and she too was slaughtered."  
  
This time they saw the little Negoda sitting in the base of a tree crying. His clothes were torn and he was shivering.  
  
"His mother could have lived but she sacrificed herself to the demon. As it killed her, she used the last moments of her life to make sure that it could never kill again. She sacrificed herself for the love of her child."  
  
They now saw the normal and full-grown Negoda sitting in the branch of a tree.  
  
"This is what he is like when his miko blood dominates his godly blood. Because he has thoughts of love and purity he was like this."  
  
Now they saw the current Negoda. With the horns on his forehead and the full silver eyes.  
  
"When he is deeply angered his God side takes control. He is like a zombie. In this state he has no control over his actions or emotions. The horns are a symbol of being a half god. He kills until he is satisfied and only fights the strongest being he can find. He will not stop until that being is dead or he has been killed."  
  
They were returned to the forest and Negoda stood waiting for them. His breathing was still deep and ragged but he seemed to be concentrating on something now.  
  
Kagome looked at him sadly. "Who is the strongest being?" she asked Anagi without looking at her.  
  
Anagi did not answer. She began to cry. "He has no real idea of what's going on. He now lives for the taste of blood. If the strongest being does not fight him, then he will kill every life form on this planet." She said.  
  
Kagome asked her again. "Who is the strongest being?"  
  
Yet Anagi continued. "To fight him is certain death. He is a half-god so his strength is unworldly. He shows no mercy! No compassion in this state!"  
  
Kagome turned around and grabbed Anagi roughly. "Who is he after, Anagi?" she asked. In her heart she already knew but she was desperately hoping she was wrong.  
  
"You already know." Anagi replied. The way Kagome was treating her did not seem to affect her.  
  
"Tell me." Kagome growled.  
  
Anagi looked away as she said her answer. "You." 


	16. A one way wish

Kagome let go of Anagi and stood up straight. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I thought so." She whispered. She turned around and faced Negoda. He was staring at her hungrily. Kagome frowned at him. "Am I who you want?" she asked him. He slowly nodded.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" she whispered. Negoda did not reply. He kept staring. "Don't you remember me, Negoda?" she asked. Negoda only continue to stare. Kagome looked down. "I see." She said sadly.  
  
"If I fight you do you promise not to harm anyone else?" she asked without looking up. Negoda nodded.  
  
A tear fell off Kagome's cheek. "I can't. I can't fight you. Not like this." she whispered. Negoda was the one who befriended her, who cared for her. He had made her smile and turned her life right side up when everything was making her feel lost and alone. A fight to the death with him was unimaginable.  
  
Inuyasha leaped to her side. "And you won't." he decided for her. "You can't be the strongest being or whatever! I don't even think you finished your training. How can your skills improve that much in such little time?" he asked. For once Inuyasha was making a lot of sense.  
  
"It wasn't Negoda's training that made her power increase." Anagi said firmly. "She was born this way. If the Shikon no Tama did not lay dormant in her body for centuries, do you think Kagome would have such power?" she asked. Miroku stepped forward.  
  
"She gained her power from being the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo."  
  
"That may be so but even as a reincarnation she is very different. Not even the strongest of reincarnations could have the powerful and untapped power that Kagome has. Through her years the Shikon no Tama has given her strength. Perhaps if Kagome had not been separated from the Jewel then it would have dissolved in her body. Its powers were becoming weaker as she got stronger. I think that's why the Shikon broke so easily." Anagi argued matter-of-factly.  
  
Kagome faced Anagi once again. "How do you know about all of that?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Anagi Tetchen do not push me to my limit. Tell me."  
  
Anagi sighed. "I am not who you think I am-" Negoda was getting tired of waiting. He lunged at Kagome but was interfered as Inuyasha knocked him back with the Tetsuiga. It didn't affect him much but it deeply annoyed him. Negoda jumped on Inuyasha and began punching him with great force.  
  
After a few punches he picked up the Hanyou and slammed him into the ground. He then turned to the rest of the group and let out an inhuman roar. Negoda was just about to pounce on them but Kagome jumped in his way. Her eyes showed an anger that no one had ever seen before.  
  
"Leave them alone!" she shouted. "You promised they wouldn't get hurt if I fought you." She said. Negoda roared again.  
  
Kagome turned to Miroku "Grab Inuyasha and run." She ordered. He nodded and ran over to where Inuyasha laid unconscious. As soon as he hoisted the heavy hanyou on his back he and Sango began to take off. Anagi ran too but Shippo stayed.  
  
"Kagome?" he called. But she couldn't hear him. She was concentrating on an energy attack. Shippo noticed how hard she was breathing and how tired and worn out she was. When she finished she released her energy and the pink wave of power covered over Negoda. It then became a huge cube.  
  
It was like a cage. Negoda pounded against the wall of power but he could not get past it. Kagome placed her hands on her knees and took deep breaths. She badly needed rest but she could not stop now. She walked up to the cage and placed her hand on a wall.  
  
" Please stop. Negoda." She begged. Negoda pounded harder on the walls. He roared with such indecency that it hurt Kagome's heart just to hear it. "I can't hurt you. Just please stop." She begged again. It seemed to be working. Negoda was calming down. He sat down and crossed his legs. He pouted like a child being denied of a treat.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"You did it!" Shippo called. He skipped over and jumped on her back. Kagome stumbled forward a bit. She lost her concentration and the cage disappeared.  
  
Negoda smiled again. Kagome pushed Shippo off her. "Run!" she yelled. He only half obeyed. He ran into a shrub and hid himself.  
  
Negoda lunged at Kagome again. He grabbed her from behind and tossed her into the air. Then when she was about to land he kicked her back up using his knee. To his amusement he did this many times. Treating Kagome as if she was a soccer ball.  
  
To Kagome, each hit felt like a truck ramming into her spine at top speed. Each time she had an impact she let out a small cry of pain, until he kicked her away and she landed on the ground. Kagome breathed deeply. Her condition was not a good one.  
  
Negoda went and picked her up by her hair. He looked at her and shook her side to side. Then he head butted her and sent her flying into a tree.  
  
Kagome recovered quickly enough to dodge a blow of energy that Negoda had sent towards her. She leaped up into the sky and he followed. Kagome kept dodging and blocking his punches and kicks but she was getting tired. She had finally had enough. She aimed and punched Negoda Square in the jaw.  
  
He stumbled back a few inches, surprised by the sudden attack. Then he grabbed his jaw firmly and pushed it up until the bone snapped into its correct place. He gave an inhuman smile. Then roared again. Kagome began to sweat.  
  
"You're... enjoying this?!" she shouted at him in realization. "Negoda! Just stop! This is not you!" she tried to reason. Negoda's smile grew wider. It was sadistic and unkind. Too cruel to be worn by such a kind man. It tore Kagome through the heart to look at that smile. She started crying again. Pink tears flowing down her cheeks. When they fell to the floor they burned tiny holes into the soil. "Stop it." She said.  
  
Then she was running. How her feet could muster up the energy to run at lightning speed, Kagome did not know. It seemed as if her body was moving without her mind's consent. Her hand balled into a fist and her arm rose up. Her fist began to glow. She then realized what she was doing.  
  
"No!" she shouted as if that could make her body stop. She jumped in the air and her body prepared to deliver the punch. She closed her eyes. Unlike the evil Negoda, Kagome couldn't enjoy this. It would only make her feel worse than she already was.  
  
He caught her fist and made her froze in midair. Kagome opened her eyes and stared. All of a sudden Negoda seemed to look confused.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" his voice was shaky and unsure. Kagome immediately brightened up. "Negoda? Is it really you?" she asked. Negoda nodded. He closed his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating on something as he began squeezing Kagome's fist. Kagome tried to take her fist back but he was holding on tightly.  
  
"You're hurting me!" she shouted. He released his grip a bit.  
  
"It is you!" she said. Negoda opened his eyes again and Kagome frowned.  
  
"But your eyes. They still look the same." She told him. Negoda put on his cruel grin again.  
  
"April fools." He said in Shippo's voice. He used his free hand to punch Kagome in the stomach. She was so close that the impact made her body goes numb. She fell from her mid air position and hit the ground. Negoda let go of her fist.  
  
Kagome tried to breath, tried to suck in air, but the blow had felt like Negoda had crushed her lungs together. She threw up everything in her stomach, including bile. As she vomited she felt as if she was choking. No air was getting in. Shippo raced to her and jumped on her back. "That was a dirty trick!" he shouted. Negoda grinned proudly. Then she was able to breath again. The air rushing into her pained lungs. She sucked it in greedily as if it was the best thing in the world.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo shouted relived. Negoda scowled. He flung Shippo aside roughly and picked up Kagome by the neck. He lifted her into the air.  
  
Kagome's hair shadowed her eyes and her tears slipped down her cheeks and burnt the soil. Her body began to glow and she began rising higher into the night sky, bringing Negoda with her.  
  
When she was higher then the treetops an explosive light covered her body and Negoda was shook off by a violent force. He landed gracefully and stared at what was happening above him.  
  
The power lit up the night sky as it shook Kagome down to her very bones. It covered her as if she was in a cocoon and she closed her eyes. Again she was dreaming. All her pain was gone and she felt energetic. She was scooped into a sudden hug from someone behind her.  
  
"Kagome! You're alive." He said. Kagome recognized that voice anywhere.  
  
"Daddy?" Her embrace faded and she turned around and there stood her father.  
  
"Hai. Listen Kagome. I know you may be confused but this is important." He said in haste. Kagome just stared at him in awe. She then suddenly snapped out of it.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Her father's face was grim. "I need you to wish to save yourself." He told her. Kagome was confused.  
  
"You're full power has bloomed. Yet only because you were so close to dying. If you wish to save yourself then you'll be safe." He told her.  
  
Kagome frowned. "But what about Negoda?" she asked.  
  
"He'll die." He said simply.  
  
"No! I don't want him to die."  
  
"That's the way it has to be. Your power sees me as a threat so it will eliminate him."  
  
"You?" she asked. Her father looked worried.  
  
"I meant him." He corrected himself. But Kagome wasn't buying it. Angrily she slapped her "father" across the face.  
  
Instantly Negoda appeared. Her Negoda. He gave a small smile.  
  
"You caught me." He admitted defeated. Kagome slapped him again.  
  
"How DARE you!" she yelled at him. She was going for a third time but he caught her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He said. She suddenly hugged him. "You idiot." She whispered.  
  
"It's not that." She said begging to cry again. "You left me. I was scared you weren't going to come back." She whispered. Negoda pulled back so that he could see her face. He wiped her tears.  
  
"Don't cry again. You've cried too many times." he told her. Kagome nodded and sniffled. "Now listen. Our time is running out. Just say aloud that you want to save yourself." He told her.  
  
"But you'll die!" she shouted in protest.  
  
"I'm well aware of that, but it's much more important that you live."  
  
Kagome shook her head no. " I want you to stay with me." She decided. Negoda smiled softly. "You never listen to me. There's nothing we can do about that. Please just obey me this once." Again Kagome shook her head no.  
  
" I want you to be with me. That's my true wish." She said. Suddenly everything was fading.  
  
"Kagome no!" Negoda shouted. But it was too late. She was hurdling back to earth in great speed. Her wish had been made and in it's own twisted way, it was granted.  
  
A huge pink beam shot at the half god Negoda and knocked him back. He fell unconscious. Kagome's power slowed her body down as she gently landed on the ground. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the sun that was beginning to rise. Smiling she thought of Negoda and closed her eyes again and left the living world.  
  
------------------------------- -------------------------------------------- ---- ---------------------------------  
  
Don't worry! This is not the last chappie! And it will be a happy ending! I can't be that evil. Next chapter is the end for N/K though. Then I'll explain to you what will happen next. C u next time! ^^V 


	17. Negoda and Kagome ending: Peace at last

Hello loyal readers and reviewers!!! This will be the last chapter for N/K! At the bottom I'll tell you what's going to happen next chapter. Lots of surprises and explanations in this one so hopefully that will make it long enough. I even have a sequel idea but for some reason I don't feel like I should do it. What do you think? Tell me in your review please! ^^V ----------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------- -------------  
  
Negoda opened his eyes slowly. The newly rising sun startled him. How long had he been out? And what the hell happened? Sitting up he felt a bit dizzy. He put his hand on his forehead and realized that his horns were gone. He flexed his shoulders and sighed. His horns were gone but his body hadn't finished transforming back yet. Then his memory came painfully flooding back.  
  
Kazumatta, his transformation, fighting Kagome, Kagome floating, and...her wish.  
  
"Oh shit, Kagome!" he yelled getting up and looking around for her. He spotted her lying on the dirt and before he knew it he was kneeling beside her. She was slightly breathing still but her heart was stopping. Negoda picked up her head off the floor and hugged her.  
  
"Kagome. " he called her name. Her eyes fluttered for a fraction of a second but nothing else happened.  
  
"Get away from her!" Shippo yelled. He ran over and began pounding on Negoda's back. "You hurt her! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!" he cried. He seemed no longer afraid of Negoda. His love for Kagome was more important. The now teary-eyed Shippo ran over and held Kagome's hand.  
  
"Wake up Kagome. It's Shippo! Remember?" he asked. She didn't move. Shippo bit her finger firmly. Yet she didn't even stir. Shippo drew blood before Negoda angrily pushed Shippo away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily. Shippo began crying.  
  
"It worked last time." He said wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "She woke up last time. Why won't she wake up anymore?" he asked. Negoda went pale.  
  
"Shippo.she's..dying." Negoda whispered. He felt horrible telling a child that.  
  
"Not uh! I'll show you!" Shippo said. He landed lightly on Kagome's stomach.  
  
"Kagome I'm hungry! Let's go get some food from your time!" he shouted. His face fell when Kagome didn't move. His eyes began to tear up again.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha hit me." He lied. That always woke her up. Always. Though now her breathing became less frequent. Tears fell down the kitsune's face and he began hitting Kagome with his tiny fists.  
  
"Kagome wake up! It's not funny anymore! You're scaring me!" he shouted. Negoda was about to pull him away but the child stopped.  
  
"Wait Kagome! If you leave then nobody will take care of me. You promised you would and if you don't I'll be mad at you." Shippo said. His voice was unsteady.  
  
Kagome stopped breathing.  
  
"No!" Shippo cried. He began to stroke her hair. "Wait." He said quietly. His tears fell on her face. "I'm sorry." He said to her. "I'm sorry if I didn't listen and I'm sorry for bothering Inuyasha and I'm sorry for getting him mad at you because you made him sit when he hit me. I promise to be good Kagome! I promise. You can't leave yet." Little Shippo said to her.  
  
Negoda picked her up. " I'm...sorry Shippo." He said. "She's gone." And he began crying too.  
  
"Wait!" Shippo yelled. He looked as if he was going to say something else but instead he began crying loudly. Negoda felt compelled to comfort him. It was Negoda's fault for not keeping his bad side under control.  
  
"Shippo it will be alright. Don't cry."  
  
"No it won't! Kagome! I want Kagome! Give her back to me! You took her away and I WANT HER BACK! I WANT KAGOME! I LOVE KAGOME!" Shippo shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
They heard a sharp intake of breath and Negoda felt movement in his arms. He stared down to see Kagome's glowing body. Her eyes wide open. Negoda stared at her.  
  
She looked to him and smiled.  
  
"Sorry if I offended you." She said. Her voice weak. Negoda leaned down and kissed her. When he broke away he smiled. He was still crying.  
  
"Idiot. It's not that. You left me and I thought you weren't coming back." He whispered.  
  
Shippo leaped up and hugged Kagome tightly. " Kagome!" he called happily. Kagome hugged him back. Shippo the looked at Negoda.  
  
" You saved Kagome so I forgive you." He said. Negoda stared confused. He then just nodded. Kagome then kissed Shippo on his cheek. "No you were the one who saved me." She told him. "I was dying and when you called out my name I followed your voice." She explained.  
  
"Thank you, Shippo."  
  
" You're welcome Kagome and thank you for coming back." He said. He then smiled. "Let's go tell Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha and Anagi that you're back!" he said. Kagome tapped her forehead lightly.  
  
"I forgot about them!" she said. She was trying to get down but Negoda wouldn't let go of her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her.  
  
"Trying to walk."  
  
"I have a better idea." He said and he flexed his shoulders a bit.  
  
They began walking. Well actually Negoda was carrying them both. The land began to go uphill yet Negoda carried them as if they were as light as feathers. Then they reached a cliff that overlooked a lush and green valley. The sun was still rising so the sky was a light pink and orange.  
  
"It's beautiful." Kagome observed. Shippo nodded.  
  
"Then you're going to love my next surprise." Negoda said. His feet tipped over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Negoda you're a bit too close. We could fall." Kagome warned him. Heights weren't exactly her best friend.  
  
"That's the whole idea." Negoda said. "Hold on." He warned and jumped over the edge. ---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- --------------- --------------------  
  
Kagome screamed. Shippo screamed. Negoda laughed. They all hurtled to the ground and riiiight before they hit the bottom they suddenly pulled up. They rose higher and higher until they passed the cliff that Negoda had jumped off. The began to soar through the valley.  
  
"What in the world?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Look at my back."  
  
"AHH! Negoda you have wings!"  
  
"Thank you for informing me of the obvious."  
  
"THIS IS SO COOL! WEEEEEE!" (Shippo)  
  
"I just came back to life! You wanna kill me again by giving me a heart attack?"  
  
Negoda laughed. "I thought you would like to fly." He told her. Kagome gave him a death glare. Negoda saw it and gulped. Kagome was reaching out to strangle the man when suddenly Shippo shouted out.  
  
"Hey look it's Sango! And that body on the floor must be Miroku! HI SANNNGO!" he called.  
  
Negoda began to glide down towards them. He landed gracefully and put Kagome on her feet. The group rushed to them and jumped them with questions. Negoda became serious.  
  
"Everything will be answered later. Kagome needs her rest." He said and the nodded.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Sango called up a tree. She then turned to Kagome.  
  
"He's been threatening us ever since we took him away. We've been guarding the tree too make sure he wouldn't escape." She whispered.  
  
"But he's fast." Kagome told her. Sango then pointed to Anagi. Anagi stood with two mini Inuyasha's on each side of her. Each one held a spell.  
  
"That's Anagi's version of sit. She says 'heel' and Inuyasha freezes in his place." Sango explained.  
  
"Sango call my name again and I'll kill you." Inuyasha's voice was suddenly heard.  
  
Kagome walked up to the tree and leaned against the bark.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't be so mean." She scolded him. Inuyasha dropped down.  
  
"K-Kagome?" he asked. He touched her face to make sure she was really there. He then pulled her into a hug. Kagome smiled.  
  
"I missed you too Inuyasha." she said and fell asleep right in his arms.  
  
------------------- ------------------------------------ ------------------- ----------------------- ------------  
  
Okay we are going to skip a few months ahead but let me fill you in. Kagome forgave Inuyasha and they actually became close friends.  
  
Negoda continued to train Kagome and now trained Shippo also.  
  
Miroku and Sango were planning their wedding.  
  
I forgot about Kikyo so let's just say that she went jewel shard hunting.  
  
--------------------- ------------------------ --------------------- ------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Time to wake up you two." Negoda said ruffling Shippo's hair. "Breakfast is ready and we have a lot to do today." He told them. As soon as Negoda had said breakfast, Shippo had ran off to the table. Negoda nudged Kagome.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"Who me?" she asked and sighed. "I'm so tired! I think I'm sick! I don't think I can do anything. You better just leave me out of this." she said. Negoda leaned down and kissed her. He began pulling back but she moved forward so that it couldn't end. He finally broke away.  
  
"If you have enough energy for that then you're okay. Get up now or you won't get your surprise." He said and began walking away. One.two.three.and  
  
"Surprise? What surprise! Today is my birthday you know!"  
  
"I know! You've lodged it into my memory since last month. It's a very special surprise. I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
------------------- --------------------------------------------------- ---- ---------------------------------------  
  
"Negoda?"  
  
"Yes Kagome."  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
Negoda laughed. The three of them stood on a tree branch overlooking a pack of sleeping wolves. Negoda placed two fingers on Kagome's arm and pressed firmly. That arm became immobile. Kagome's other hand held a slab of raw meat.  
  
"Today you will train to learn how to fight off more then one enemy while injured." Negoda explained. He pointed to her immobile arm.  
  
"That's you're broken Arm." He stated and then pointed to the meat. "That is someone you must protect from the wolves."  
  
"It's a slab of bloody meat. Not a person." She argued. Shippo patted the meat.  
  
"Hi! I'm Shippo and I'll call you Fred and if Kagome passes we can play." He said innocently.  
  
Negoda and Kagome stared at him and sweat dropped. Then Negoda pushed Kagome into the clearing. "Begin!" he shouted.  
  
The wolves smelled the meat and began to wake up. They saw Kagome and the food and began to growl. Kagome panicked.  
  
"Negoda help!" she called.  
  
Negoda sat down on the branch and yawned.  
  
"I'm so tired! I think I'm sick! I don't think I can do anything. You better just leave me out of this." he mimicked.  
  
----------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- -- ------------------------------------  
  
At the end of the day the three sat down and watched the sun set. Shippo had cried himself to sleep because Kagome had passed her test and they had cooked the meat for dinner. Shippo didn't want to eat Fred but Negoda told him that it was to eat or starve.  
  
Kagome had a few scratches from the wolves but she did just fine. Wolves did NOT want to mess with her anymore. Oh no.  
  
Negoda had a black eye from Kagome. She told him it was because of a bad birthday present and he should be ashamed. Negoda knew NOT to mess with Kagome anymore. Especially on her birthday. Oh no.  
  
"Negoda I want to ask you something." Kagome said.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"When we fought and my power bloomed, why did you appear as my father?"  
  
"Would you have listened to me if I appeared as my normal self?"  
  
Kagome shook her head no.  
  
"That's why. I knew what you're father looked like because you told me about him once. You described him to me from a picture that you had in your bag. So I thought that if I turned into someone you would listen to then you would obey me."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said.  
  
"Negoda one more thing."  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Anagi is a full god isn't she?"  
  
"Yes. But how did you know?"  
  
"When she was telling me about you're past she mentioned that there were ten gods. Then when she mentioned of how they plotted against your father she told us that there were only eight who bribed the demons. I figured that you're father was the absent god and she was the other one."  
  
"That's very clever. Yes it's true. When the demon came after my mother I was with her. They were going to kill me first but Anagi saved me. She warned my mother and told her that she would keep me safe. My mother trusted her and Anagi took me away from the battle."  
  
"So why is she so small?"  
  
" God's are like demons. They age much slower. Anagi will be that size for the next five hundred years! She lives forever so she has time. Yet when she chose to save my life she gave up most of her powers. She can only die if someone or something kills her." He explained.  
  
"Oh. Why did she want to save you?"  
  
"Her father was a god when she saved me. So she felt compassion and guilt. The other gods turned against her father and killed him also because of what she did. She became a god in front of my very eyes. Her eyes were just like mine but because she was only thinking of helping others she got control over it. If she ever returned to the realm of the gods then she'll be put on trial by them and killed. So she stayed with me and I adopted her as my 'younger sister' because of her size. She's much older then me actually."  
  
"Oh. So that's what Kazumatta meant when he called Anagi a traitor."  
  
"Yes."  
  
" Your mother. I recognized her. What was her name?"  
  
"She was such a kind mother. Always putting me first. Never complained and always helped others. Someday I'll go to the realm of the god's and revenge her death."  
  
"Oh. I'll go with you. But her name, Negoda. What was it?"  
  
"Her name was Midoriko."  
  
---------------------------- --------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------  
  
Ok I think I like it right there. It's obvious enough that Negoda and Kagome are together. I have an idea for the sequel for the N/K story! Tell me if ya want it and I'll tell you next chapter.  
  
Ok now listen up!  
  
Then next chapter is what would happen if Inuyasha and Kagome got together instead. It will be like this chapter never happened. Ok? Ok. Next chapter if for all of you not just those I/K fans!! SO check it out! Oh yes and I will not put a lemon in this story because I feel that if I do add a lemon it will ruin the story. I like it just the way it is.  
  
e-mail me if you have any questions! ^^V 


	18. Inuyasha and Kagome ending: Red flowers

Ok I got it! Yes! I did the I/K ENDING! Yay and incased you haven't noticed, I've started the sequel too! This kind of makes me sad but I like it. -------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- ------------------- ---------------- It rained again. Small droplets of salty water falling on his face. He woke up slowly and sat up groggily. His body aching in protest. His head hurt like hell as he stood up unsteadily. His vision was blurry and his memory fuzzy, but he knew enough to know what he was doing. He staggered over to the body that lay strewn across the dirt.  
  
"Ka--" he tried saying her name but his voice was too dry. It just hurt to talk. His knees gave out and he hit the ground. Coughing violently he spit up blood and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Then he crawled to where she lay unmoved. It began to rain harder.  
  
He nudged her softly. Calling her with his mind.  
  
'Kagome.' Was all he could concentrate on. He stroked her hand. Then using what energy he had left he stood up again. He looked down to her. Her eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. She seemed as if she was simply sleeping, but he wasn't satisfied with that conclusion. He needed to get her to safety that was his top priority. Somehow he found the strength in his arms to lift her up. He staggered momentarily from the new weight but caught himself before he fell.  
  
He ran now. His heart pumping and aching violently. Every body part hurt and was constantly reminding him of the pain it had endured. Many times he almost tripped but always righted himself and continued. He didn't know exactly where he was going. Though as long as it was somewhere safe then it was fine with him. The rain and fully drenched them by now and for the first time he realized that the water was glowing. With every drop he felt more energy surge through his body.  
  
She coughed and struggled in his grip but her eyes still remained closed. He would of smiled if it didn't hurt. He wasn't too late. She would live if he could make it to this far off destination that his legs were carrying him to. He was running too fast now. The ground had become muddy and he slipped and fell forward. It was too fast for him to stop himself but he never crashed. Only inches from the muddy ground he soared. He flexed his shoulders and they painfully proved that the wings on his back were actually there. This time he forced a smile.  
  
------------------------- ------------------------------------ ------------- --------------------------------------  
  
He arrived at the outskirts of a small village. He didn't know how long it took him to get there. It was all a blur. The only thing he could remember was her voice. She kept calling out for him. Frowning and crying in her sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha. Wait for me." she would say. He knew that the name did not belong to him but her voice brought him comfort. He stopped and his wings put him on his feet again. He was walking towards the village. It was just beyond a cluster of trees but then someone showed up.  
  
Dressed in red with sliver hair flowing, the stranger looked at him then to the girl in his arms.  
  
"Get away from her!" he yelled. He snatched the girl from his arms and he frowned. What had he done wrong?  
  
As if reading his mind the stranger answered. "You bastard! You hurt her!" he yelled. The stranger kicked him and he rolled a few feet in the mud. He laid their face down with his head turned to the side. He let the rain fall on him. Then his own salty water fell from his eyes.  
  
He had hurt her? The girl who had given him such comfort? He would never forgive himself for this. Not as long as he lived. He painfully sat up and looked up into the sky. His own tears glowed with the rain.  
  
The stranger began walking away from him, with the girl in his arms.  
  
"Stay away from her." He warned. And he left without another word.  
  
He closed his eyes as he cried. Trying to remember how lovely the girl had smelled. Trying to bring back the feeling of when she was in his arms. He felt a tap on his sleeve and looked down.  
  
There in the rain stood a child. His body was shaking from the feel of the cold rain against his skin. His tail stood on end. He held out a red flower.  
  
"Thank you, Negoda." Was all the child said as he hugged him.  
  
'Negoda.' He repeated in his head. Then he jumped in sudden shock. Remembering all. Tears rolling down his face as he remembered who he was and what he had done. He could never live with himself now. For bringing her such pain. He looked at the child who was staring back at him. Then he put a finger to his lips.  
  
The child nodded and ran off following the stranger and the unconscious girl.  
  
He took the flower and stared at it. He hugged it close to his heart and thought of her. No longer feeling the glowing rain on his skin. He used whatever strength he had left to disappear.  
  
--------------------------- --------------------------------------- -------- ------- -----------------------------  
  
Months later:  
  
Kagome sat on top the hill. Staring at the sun that was peaking over the hill. She was lost in her own little world again. Smiling at nothing yet smiling at everything.  
  
"There I go, thinking of you again." She said to no one in particular. "Did you ever like sun rises? I never asked." She said and looked down sadly.  
  
"I never really knew you that well. I suppose it's my fault for not trying to get to know you better." She said. She smiled as her tears fell. She looked up at the sunset.  
  
"But what I have is enough," she said wiping her tears. "And I promise you, I won't cry anymore." she said. "But I miss you."  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said walking over. He sat down by her.  
  
"Talking to him again?" he asked and Kagome nodded. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind that much. Ever since she had recovered she had walked up to this hill and talked. She told her friends that she could sense him there. That every time the wind blew, she felt his touch against her skin.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"If I died, would you talk to me by the sun rise?" she asked. Inuyasha looked away for a moment.  
  
"Every day." He replied. She slowly reached out and held his hand. Inuyasha was surprised by this sudden gesture of affection. But it quickly subsided as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
They sat there in silence for a while before Kagome began talking to him again.  
  
" We'll see each other again someday. I feel it." She said. She put her other hand over her heart. "I feel it right here." She whispered. She stood up, bringing Inuyasha with her.  
  
"And I will never forget you. I promise I won't. I'll think of you every day." She said. The sun fully rose into the sky.  
  
"Goodbye Negoda." She whispered. She then turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Can we leave now?" she asked and he nodded, giving her hand a small squeeze.  
  
"Kagome. I'm here for you. Whatever it is I'll never hurt you again. I swear on my life." Inuyasha vowed to her. Kagome smiled.  
  
"I know." She said returning the squeeze. They began walking back towards where they're friends were waiting.  
  
"What about her?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha knew whom she was referring to.  
  
"We'll take Kikyo and the world one step at a time." He said. Kagome nodded.  
  
The tree branches rustled and Inuyasha's ears perked up. He turned around and looked at the nearest tree, but saw nothing and only felt the warm breeze blow against his skin.  
  
----------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ----- -------------------------------------  
  
Negoda watched them leave. He had almost been caught but escaped. Anagi appeared by his side.  
  
"Ready to leave?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I couldn't remember." He said still looking at the direction they had left. "I couldn't remember my name or who I was or who she was for that matter. It wasn't until the kitsune hugged me. Until he gave me his affection that it all came back. Her smile and her voice. I could have forgotten her and it scared the hell out of Me.," he said. He pulled out the red flower that still looked fresh. He was keeping it alive with his energy.  
  
Anagi put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"We never really forget. It just takes a while for our hearts to remember the painful past." She said and Negoda nodded. He held her hand.  
  
"This will be the second time I've left a woman that I love." He said to her.  
  
"Negoda you're mother wanted you to live. As did Kagome. They were willing to give their lives for you. As long as they remember them and they remember you then you will never leave them." She said. Again Negoda nodded.  
  
"Let's go." He said. He held the rose close to his heart and thought of her again as they disappeared from this time and went somewhere where they could start over.  
  
------------------------------------ --------------------------------------- --------- -------------------------------  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo called later that day. They were in a field eating their lunch.  
  
"Yes Shippo?" Kagome answered. She fixed her attention to him.  
  
"He misses you, too." Was what he said before handing Kagome a red flower. She stared at the child and the gang became quiet.  
  
"What did you say?" Kagome asked softly. Shippo placed the red flower in her lap.  
  
"He misses you too, Kagome. He's always thinking about you." Shippo said. Kagome stared at the flower in her lap. It looked as if she was about to cry but she smiled instead. Picking up the flower she placed it carefully in her hair. She then looked at Sango, to Miroku, to Inuyasha, and then to Shippo.  
  
"When the time comes." She said softly. Her smile growing bigger. " I want to see the sun set."  
  
------------------------------------------ --------------------------------- -------------- ----------------------- I know it was short!! And I know it was focused on N/K BUT I couldn't see any ay for Kagome to be with Inuyasha so quickly! I must suck as an author! Well sorry to disappoint you but I could only keep thinking that if Kagome and Inuyasha were going to have a relationship that it would develop slowly! Please don't flame me! ^^V 


End file.
